


In The Dark of the Night

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demons, Fuck Or Die, Fuckfest, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Succubus, Violence, You Have Been Warned, dubcon, incubus, one phichuuri smut scene, sensual blood drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When Yuuri wakes up to find he's no longer a virgin, he doesn't expect things to change that much. At least, until he begins experiencing some curious symptoms that inevitably lead him right back to where it all started: a stranger named Victor who claims to be an incubus, and who claims Yuuri isn't all human either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to discord for being a terrible, terrible influence and generally enabling this fic into existence. Discord, and all you degenerates out there, ilu <3 Those responsible know exactly who they are.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

The bedsheets were different. The scent was foreign, almost flowery, and it left Yuuri confused. His dreams were vivid blurs of colors and lights, silver and blue and black, haunting in his pounding head. 

It was the strangest dream. Everything was made worse and muddled by a fierce headache raging in his temples, the dryness in his mouth.

Yuuri had called Hasetsu home for more than 18 years of his life, but he had never really frequented the only bar of any consequence. He didn't drink there. So the images must have been from a dream. 

He remembered finding some reason to leave the quiet comfort of his childhood home, instead choosing to drink in this dream. Obviously it was not so much that he forgot everything, but easily enough to make a fool of himself and to make his memory spotty. He remembered dancing. He remembered spinning with a beautiful, foreign man, holding him close and being held close in return. There wasn't hardly space to dance, but there was music, and nothing else mattered. 

The blur whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “ _ Want to take this back to my hotel room?” _ and Yuuri was helpless to resist the pull. 

It had started with a kiss, shy on Yuuri’s part, but so sensual from the stranger. The foreign man made Yuuri melt with the touch of his lips. It was all so new and fumbling from Yuuri, but the man was so sure of himself. Clothes fell one by one. Hands slid over skin, lips leaving trails of soft kisses in their wake. 

Conscious thought vacated Yuuri’s mind. It was a seduction, irresistible and self-assured. There was only the two of them, and Yuuri sinking down into a cock thicker than his toys, pleasuring himself on it the way he had with his favorite dildo so many times in his Detroit apartment. Dream Yuuri chased that thick feeling of fullness the way waking Yuuri did. Every time Yuuri thought the thick swell inside couldn't be any better, it seemed to grow thicker and longer, reaching deeper than before with each bob along the length. 

Dream Yuuri came hard, expecting it to be over. But then he was flipped onto his stomach, railed hard and fast like the foreign man couldn't hold himself back any longer. It was the darkest culmination of Yuuri’s passing fantasies, the filthy growling of praise in his ear, the sweet drive of a big cock slamming home inside him, and the hands pinning him to the bed, holding him there even as Yuuri squirmed, over-sensitive and hard again. 

If it had been real life, it would have dragged on for hours, but in his dreams it felt like only minutes, not enough, never enough. They had fucked again and again. It went long past any sort of realistic end point. And yet they were still going at it like rabbits four orgasms later, five, six. Yuuri felt wrung dry, and god that was the most delicious feeling. 

He was limp on the bed as it came back to him, boneless and cozy in the warmth. God, what a great wet dream. He'd have to remember that when he flew back to Detroit and found some alone time. He couldn't remember ever feeling so satisfied from anything, not his toys or his fingers. 

Real sex couldn't feel like that. 

Air stirred against his neck and Yuuri shifted. His childhood bedroom had never been drafty. The floral scent seemed stronger now. 

Did his family switch detergents without him knowing? 

There was movement behind him. A nose nuzzled ever so sweetly against his neck, exhaling another puff of air that smelled exactly like the sheets did. Arms encircled his body in a hug. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. 

He was spooning. 

He was spooning, his body tucked inside the warmth of another person, their legs tangled. Yuuri let out a strangled sound of horror.

His body seized, and he jerked free of the arms holding him. Don't look back, he told himself, don't look back, don't look back.

He looked back, the morning light from the windows stabbing his eyes like knives. 

He fell out of the bed and onto the floor of a generic hotel room, pain rocketing through him. On the bed was the handsome stranger from Yuuri's dream, the foreign blur of silver and blue that had haunted him. "Oh fuck," he whispered. "It wasn't a dream." 

The man mumbled something under his breath, and his eyes slid open. Fuck, he was so gorgeous. 20-something, probably a supermodel. His eyes were the most painfully bright blue Yuuri had ever seen. Yuuri almost wondered if they were colored contacts. The man's long hair was a gleaming silvery-white color, messy and sexed up around his face, the same color as the thick, well-groomed thatch of silvery white pubic hair between the man's legs.

Yuuri's spine protested. Pain lanced through his entire body, and he groaned involuntarily as he tried to sit up.

The man's eyes widened in shock. A pleasant smile split his face. "You're alive," he said.

"Who are you?" Yuuri breathed. 

The man looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Oh shit, oh god, what time is it?" Yuuri continued. He saw his pants lying on the floor across the room, right next to the doorway like he'd stepped out of them shortly upon coming into the room. He looked back at the man in horror. His eyes involuntarily dipped down to that thatch of silver, and he shuddered. 

The man, even with just a bit of morning wood, was extremely hung. That... actually explained a lot. 

Yuuri glanced back at the man's face and cringed. The man was so beautiful. Yuuri never considered having a thing for men with white hair, but good god did this stranger manage to make it look like a wet dream. No wonder Yuuri had made the mistake.

The man glanced at a cell phone on the bedside and the smile widened. "Only around 9. And feel free to call me Victor. Would you like some breakfast, beautiful?" His voice had the slightest trace of a sleepy rasp.

"Fuck, why are you literally perfect," Yuuri breathed, wide-eyed. Handsome, friendly, offering breakfast to a total stranger who was stumbling out of his bed in horror, all while being hung like a fucking horse. What had Yuuri done last night to end up in a situation like this? No, he hadn't done anything, Drunk Yuuri had done this.

A burst of anxiety bubbled up inside him. Shit shit, how had he ended up here? Yuuri never even had sex before. Not that he wasn't interested, of course, it had just never happened, never the right person, never the right time.

Yuuri just didn't go to parties and get laid. He might get a little crazy when he got drunk, but he'd never woken up in someone else's bed before. 

Who would actually want him, anyway? Yuuri was nothing special, not yet. He was just a dime-a-dozen white-collar worker in Detroit, and a virgin with a size kink a mile wide. No one would actually want him, especially not this absolutely perfect specimen of mankind. Except Yuuri wasn't a virgin anymore, he realized quickly.

They must have both been extremely drunk. 

That was the only explanation for it. And now the man, Victor, was sober, and soon he’d realize exactly what Yuuri was. He would regret ever bringing Yuuri back to his hotel room.

Yuuri didn't even give himself a moment to breathe. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the wild flares of pain ripping through him. Fuck, the man was big. Yuuri hadn't been this sore since the last time he'd used his biggest toy without enough prep. His body felt ruined, used and deliciously fucked out. Yuuri felt around for his boxers, stammering out apologies.

He stepped into his underwear, then his pants, fumbling around blindly for his shirt. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," he bumbled. "I'm not... I don't usually do this. I'm very sorry for inconveniencing you, please, forget this happened, Victor, I'm so sorry." He backed out of the room. His phone and wallet were still in his pockets, and he let out a deep breath.

He was in a hotel hallway. It wasn't large, but then again, none of the hotels in Hasetsu were particularly grand or special. Hasetsu wasn't exactly a tourist destination.

Yuuri wasn’t stupid. He knew he was extremely out of place. There was a stench of sex on his skin and his clothing was a wrinkled mess. He caught a distorted glimpse of his reflection in the steel elevator doors and cringed. His hair was mussed and sexed up. He tried to comb the mess out with his fingers while he waited for the elevator to arrive. It was hopeless.

Phichit had taken the walk of shame home a time or two, stumbling back into their shared apartment midway through the morning wearing last night's clothes and his hair unbrushed. Phichit at least had enough shame to try to avoid anyone seeing him wearing (horror) the same thing twice in a row. On the other hand, he usually made a very obvious post on his social media whenever he got laid, often with him grinning into the camera with artfully mussed hair and a thumbs up/wink combo.

Now Yuuri knew what it felt like, wondering if everyone who saw him knew he'd just spent the night getting laid. It had to be obvious. His clothes were wrinkled from the floor, and he walked with a limp. He tugged at his shirt and swore under his breath. It wasn't his shirt, but rather a soft knit purple v-neck t-shirt that must have been Victor's. As if this wasn't bad enough.

He briefly contemplated going back and getting his own shirt. Then he decided to chalk it up as a loss. He didn't really need a shirt that badly. And as it was, his ass hurt, and he was more tired than he'd ever been in his entire run of Uni.

It was quiet back in his family's onsen. He was just here on vacation anyway, so it wasn't as though they expected him to work the morning shift. What work he did was out of his own need to keep himself occupied, not out of any obligation. Just as often, he spent his mornings at the rink or the dance studio, enjoying having the freedom to spend all his time at one or the other in a way he hadn't been able to since high school.

With any hope, they'd assume he'd left early for one of those, and no one would even notice he hadn't come down to breakfast or even been home last night.

He crept in the side door, avoiding the front entrance where his mother or Mari was certain to be waiting out front. His mother was chatting with his father in the kitchen, so Yuuri let out a little breath and snuck towards his room.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Mari leaned against one of the doorways, a cigarette between her fingers, smoke curling toward the ceiling. On break. Yuuri backed away slowly, hoping she hadn’t seen him. No such luck. 

She looked him up and down and smirked. "Morning, little bro," she said, giving him a two-fingered wave. “Just getting home?” Yuuri flushed furiously. "Nice shirt," she added innocently. "Doesn't look like your usual choice in clothing. It's a little big, too."

"I'm taking a shower," Yuuri sputtered, turning tail. He headed for the baths. Behind him, Mari snickered. 

"Was he at least cute?" she said, louder than necessary. 

"Shut up, shut up!" Yuuri hollered back.

There weren't many people in the baths at this hour. Yuuri had the place to himself. His whole body ached horribly. Everything felt tight, and it had seemed to only get worse the more he walked, not better.

He tried to let it sink in while he washed.

Well, he wasn't a virgin anymore. He didn't feel any different really, so he didn't really get what people made a big deal about. He just felt sore. To be honest, he usually felt sore after having something that sizable inside him. His collection of toys made even Phichit cringe, and Phichit wasn't exactly as pure as he liked to pretend he was.

So Yuuri liked it big. That wasn't that strange. Obviously he wasn't alone in thinking bigger was better, or he wouldn't be able to buy a fourteen inch dildo off the internet on an impulse purchase. And yes, he might have regretted it after he bought it, because damn had it been expensive, but that hadn't stopped him from eventually hilting it that one time on his day off  when he had the time to stretch himself out properly. 

But well... Yuuri grimaced. It would have been nice to remember his first time with another person. Especially someone as attractive as Victor, even if Yuuri had made such a fool of himself that Victor would never want to speak to him again.

This was fine. Yuuri washed himself thoroughly, trying to work through the exhaustion and the blistering headache of his hangover. He'd probably find someone else. Someday. And if he didn't, that was okay too. Yuuri could take care of himself just fine. He had done it for this long. He soaked in the hot springs and tried to relax. 

Mari, thankfully, had her fun this morning, and didn’t bring it up again. 

He limped through his day, turning to his old standby of exercise to try and relieve the stiffness. But time in the studio and the local ice rink did nothing to help the pain curling in body. It was like all his muscles were stiff and refused to uncoil. The tension was stubborn.

When he crawled into bed, he tried to ignore how his mind immediately jumped to sex. He had no right to be this horny. Not after the night he'd had. He had brought only one of his toys along, but it was nothing worth writing home about. Nothing like Victor’s cock. 

Yuuri bit back the thought. Nope. He wasn't horny and that was that. 

The next day, his body screamed with every little movement. Pain ripped up and down his spine, but more than that, every muscle felt like it had been worked and wrung out. He fell out of bed. His fingers scrabbled blindly for his suitcase. He had the vibrator in hand before he was even aware of it, his cock hard between his legs. 

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered, shoving the dildo back into his suitcase. It was just for emergencies. He wasn't going to jerk off in his old bedroom. It was just too weird. He was only going to be in Japan another two weeks, anyway. He could at least wait until he was home. His pelvic muscles gave a little shudder, and Yuuri clenched with a wince. 

How hard had that stranger fucked him, if Yuuri was still feeling it today? Just the thought of it had him drooling. He made himself stand and take a cold shower, brutally killing his boner as quickly as possible. 

Little shivers wracked his body all day. 

“Everything okay, dear?” his mother said. 

“Just cold,” Yuuri said. He rubbed his arms.  “When’s dinner?” His stomach was yawningly empty. 

“You just ate lunch,” she said. She frowned. “Is everything alright? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said hastily. His body itched to move. He stood quickly. “I think I’m going to go to the rink.”

“That sounds fun. Say hello to the Nishigoris for me,” she said with a smile.

He changed into athletic clothes. The shirt was tight over his stomach, the pants a little short in the ankles and clinging to his thighs. He jogged to the rink. 

He panted at the door. Fuck, he was out of shape. Too many takeout dinners, too many missed nights at the gym. 

He skated until he was stripped of his nervous energy, and continued on for another two hours after. The sweet, familiar burn felt good. It took his mind off the pain ripping up his spine and the events of last night. He didn’t feel as hungry. Everything was easier to ignore here. 

He could barely remember anything, and what he did seemed like something from a fever dream or the plot of a torrid romance novel: a man who was beautiful beyond words, and a kismet meeting on vacation that ended in a steamy, one-night affair. Yuuri wished he could remember how it had happened. 

The walk home from the rink was just as humid and hot as the jog there. A familiar, curling hunger reeled in his abdomen. It wasn’t just a physical hunger. It was something gaping and empty, something needy. 

Yuuri fixed his gaze on the ground and forced himself to keep moving.

It wasn’t tourist season, which meant anyone who wasn’t local stood out. The tourists were obvious, the ones who had found a bit of vacation time in the offseason, and the ones hoping to avoid the busy season. 

A rather handsome businessman and his (Yuuri assumed) wife were walking the opposite direction in the street, and Yuuri choked on air. He was no stranger to this feeling. It was usually only solved with a little bit of alone time with his box of toys. 

But now it was stronger, more intense, a fierce need to drop to his knees and push his fingers inside himself. He needed something in him. He wanted this stranger to push him against the wall and fuck him, he wanted to feel something inside him. He wanted- he wanted-

Yuuri stopped dead in the middle of the street. He couldn’t breathe. He smelled the woman’s perfume and the man’s cologne, but only the musky, sharp scent made Yuuri’s knees tremble. His body felt weak. Desire burned inside him and it took all of his self control to hold himself in place, eyes wide, breath short. 

The couple stared at him strangely as they passed. 

Yuuri couldn’t move until they were long out of sight. His legs gave out, and he dropped to the ground, almost unable to catch his breath. He was shaking. He wanted the slow, blunt press of one of his dildos pushing inside him while he jerked himself off. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted sex. 

Yuuri forced himself up and he stumbled home as fast as he could. He was flushed as he walked through the door, sweaty under his collar. His mother waved cheerfully from the door. 

“Have a nice time?” she said. Yuuri stopped dead. He couldn’t look her in the eye.

Yuuri could barely manage a nod. “Yeah. You know, I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m going to lay down for a while.”

His mother pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Yuuri flinched at the touch. “Oh, you’re as cold as ice. Want me to bring anything to your room?”

Yuuri made himself shake his head slowly. “I think I just need to sleep it off.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” she said uncertainly. 

Yuuri tripped to his room. He fell to his knees in front of his suitcase. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled, and the desperate urge surged again within him. His pants were tight and he felt sweaty and hot. He jerked his pants halfway down his thighs. He reached into his boxers, wrapping his hand around himself. His cock was hard already. He jerked himself off while he dug frantically through his bag, pulling out the dildo and a bottle. He dropped back against his bed and set both aside. 

Finally, he had a reason to appreciate past Yuuri. Past Yuuri had the forethought to buy a small container of lube between the airport and home, knowing that future Yuuri wouldn’t want to buy lube from one of the drugstores around town where someone would know him. 

Yuuri fumbled for the cap and dumped a healthy measure into his palm, slicking it over his cock before holding out his hand for more. It was messy, dripping down his wrists. He set the lube aside and yanked the pants past his knees, forcing them down to his ankles. He slicked up his free hand, jerking himself off with short pants. 

His legs parted, and he pressed a slick finger against his asshole. It was still slightly stretched from the previous night, and Yuuri bit back a delicious groan. Oh god, he could almost remember what it had felt like to have an actual cock inside him. He could practically feel the warmth of another body pressed flush against his own. 

The first finger went in easily enough. Yuuri didn’t have time to meticulously stretch, and the only dildo he’d brought along wasn’t even that sizeable, barely four or five inches. Yuuri hastily fumbled through preparing himself. He almost swore with the first press of the toy inside him. His body twitched around it, sucking it inside eagerly. He was single-mindedly focused on the feeling, the sensation of his body opening up around the pale blue length of silicone. He bit his lip to hold back the moans. 

Too fast, Yuuri was coming, and he didn’t stop. He was hard again, and he kept himself going, fucking himself with the toy, coming twice more before he sagged against the side of the bed. He was breathing heavily. He wasn’t satisfied yet, but his body was exhausted, and he couldn’t bring himself to move. The full feeling of the toy inside him was like an itch being scratched, something deeply rooted inside him, satiating an urge he’d never felt before. 

Yuuri weakly rolled onto his side on the floor. 

“Fuck.”

He’d managed to keep himself quiet, just barely. He felt weak. It took long minutes for his breath to slow and his heart rate to even out. 

He didn’t think he’d done anything to indicate what he’d been doing in here, but he wasn’t entirely certain either. Mortification turned the aroused flush into a cold sweat. “Shit, shit, shit,” Yuuri panted quietly. Something had come over him, that was the only explanation.

He grabbed a discarded shirt and mopped himself off as best he could. At last, he pushed himself back up. He cradled his head in his hands.

“What’s happening to me?” he breathed in horror. He’d been helpless against it. He’d barely made it home. 

He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, shaky on his legs. He was fine. He was going to be alright. Nothing was wrong, it was just… a momentary lapse of judgement. A brief slip of self control. 

Yuuri showered and tried to wash away the memories. He was fine. He was okay. This was nothing.

Except it wasn’t. 

The next day was ever harder. His body felt shaky and cold when he woke up in the morning, and the yearning, helpless feeling was only stronger. Yuuri jerked himself off in his bedroom, but he was exhausted and it still didn’t satisfy the need. 

He muffled his moans into his arm. 

He was fine. He was fine. There was nothing wrong. 

A trace of doubt remained into the third day of this. It had started after he’d had sex with Victor. Was it some kind of strange STD? Some kind of nymphomania-inducing sexual bug? The thought made him feel even sicker to his stomach. This was what he got for sleeping with random strangers in bars.

He isolated himself to his room, but the nervous energy had him screaming to go outside. He needed to get out, he needed to move, do something. Yuuri could practically feel the presence of other people inside the onsen, the customers moving in and out of the baths. He could hear their voices, smell the musk of skin being washed clean and bathed in minerals. 

It was driving him mad. 

His family checked in on him occasionally, knocking on his door and asking in hesitant voices, “is everything alright?”

“Just a bug,” he’d invariably gasp, biting his tongue to muffle his moans as he jerked himself off again and again in his bed. 

This was getting ridiculous. If he wasn’t furiously masterbating, he was pacing his room, agitated and aching to move. He couldn’t take it any longer. He waited until a lull in business hours, when there were only a few customers and his family was busy tidying up in preparation for the next wave. 

There was a clinic nearby. If something was wrong, he needed to know.

He forced himself to dress, and it was agony. Clothing itched and made him want to crawl out of his own skin. He wanted to strip. He was burning up, and the layers of clothing were making it worse. He was overheated and sweating. 

Yuuri crept out of the onsen. He stumbled, short on breath, toward the clinic.

As he approached the bridge, he spotted Old Man Kentaro fishing off the side. His body twitched. His asscheeks felt slick, and a breathless flutter rushed under Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri wheezed. 

“Evening, Katsuki,” the man said, waving. Yuuri clutched his chest. Old Man Kentaro was pushing 80. His hair was long past salt-and-pepper, well into pure white, and there was nothing about him Yuuri found remotely attractive. And yet he felt a gasping pull towards the man, a sudden, desperate need.

The arousal came back, wild and uncontrollable. It hurt to ignore it, to stumble past. Old Man Kentaro watched him pass, looking concerned.

“Evening,” Yuuri gasped. 

“Everything alright, boy?” Kentaro said.

“Fine,” Yuuri managed. “Just- ah- fine.”

He forced himself past the bridge, trembling, head down. He was sweating. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to keep moving. He was weak. 

“Yuuri!” a bright voice called from across the way. 

Yuuri froze. The voice was familiar somehow, but implacable. It came with an accompanying rush of some florally, musky scent. 

“Oh no,” Yuuri breathed. He couldn’t help but look. And there he was: the man who had caused all this, the man who had taken Yuuri’s virginity in an alcohol-soaked fugue. Victor, with long, impeccably maintained white hair and a smile that was brighter than Yuuri’s future. 

It was like the ground fell out from beneath him. Yuuri shuddered and nearly dropped to his knees, barely pushing himself back to his feet. Every part of him was shaking. 

Victor looked momentarily confused. Recognition flashed in his eyes. Yuuri almost suspected that expression was stunned, because Victor’s mouth fell open and those too-blue eyes noticeably widened. 

“Ooooh, that explains a lot,” Victor said, tapping his lips. He started to walk closer. A part of Yuuri was desperately screaming for him to drop to his knees and suck Victor off. It was a part of him that needed to feel a cock between his lips, the rush of semen down his throat. He needed it like water to a man dying of thirst. 

It was a part of him that didn’t care that he was in the middle of his hometown on vacation. It just wanted him to pull Victor back into a quiet alley and let him have his filthy, filthy way with him, the way Victor had in Yuuri’s fading memories. It wanted Victor to shove him into the wall and push that huge cock inside him, fuck him until he was clawing at the brick and yowling like a cat in heat. 

Yuuri turned tail and stumbled into a shaky run. 

“Wait!” Victor called. 

Yuuri shook his head. Screw the clinic, he had to get home. He didn’t trust himself in public like this. He ducked into an alley, then took a shortcut he had taken a time or two after school that he knew would spit him out somewhere Victor couldn’t find him.

He couldn’t breathe. There were too many people. Yuuri never considered the idea of someone dying from horniness, but he was starting to wonder if his heart would give out before he got home. He bumped into someone, and he stumbled back, reeling from the overwhelming waves of desire and arousal rolling off the man like a siren’s song. 

Yuuri looked up, reeling. The man looked foreign as well, possibly European. His hair was curly and blond, undercut with a bit of darker colored hair. Yuuri nearly fell, but the man caught him by the waist, holding him up. 

The man smiled. “Well hello, cutie.” A hand cupped his ass and gently squeezed. Yuuri shuddered. His asscheeks felt slick, like they’d been liberally lubed, and it made his underwear cling uncomfortably to his skin. A little whimper escaped him and he pushed himself free, pissed at himself for making a sound like that.

“I- I think you have me confused for someone else,” Yuuri managed, stumbling back a step. 

“Yuuri!” The bright voice came from far away. Victor was jogging up. “Chris, you found him!”

“Aaah, Victor, you know the rules, finders keepers,” Chris said, tutting with a finger wag. “And Yuuri here seems quite interested.” He glanced at Yuuri with a grin, eyes darting down. Yuuri’s aroused flush deepened. His pants were tenting and tight. 

Victor frowned at Chris. “Come on, you know I saw him first, if anything-” Yuuri took this moment to break away, clutching his head. He had to get away from whatever was going on.

God, he was so aroused right now it hurt, but he wasn’t going to stick around. He ran through the streets, managing to keep himself upright. He was almost to the onsen. He was only a few blocks away now, and he could almost see the building in the distance. 

“Victor, get out here!” another foreigner yelled. “Where the hell are you?”

This time, it was an angry, blond youth wearing tiger print and stomping around the street with a fierce scowl. Yuuri stumbled to a stop, almost ready to scream. The youth locked eyes with Yuuri and his expression further soured. 

“Oh, so this is what he’s been doing here,” the youth spat. Waves of concentrated anger and sex rolled off him. Another liquid gush sent slick leaking down Yuuri’s ass, soaking through his pants. 

This wasn’t normal. Was there some kind of weirdo convention in town today? Yuuri staggered, clutching his chest. The scent was almost overpowering, angry and dominating. 

The youth’s green eyes narrowed. “You,” he hissed. He started to stalk forward, jabbing a finger at Yuuri. His fingernails were painted black and sharpened to points.  “So this is what he’s doing here. I should just kill you and get rid of this before it becomes a problem- ah shit!” he screamed as a seagull dropped out of the sky, going straight for him. More gulls joined the attack.

The youth raged as the birds dive-bombed him, mobbing him with numbers and beaks and scratching claws. It must have been a sign from the heavens, or nature’s way of telling Yuuri to get away. Either way, Yuuri ran the last few few blocks, dazed, dizzy, and disoriented. 

There were customers in the onsen when Yuuri passed, and he stared at them with a tangible hunger. He was barely upright, sick, starving, and empty. He felt like he was going to pass out.

He stumbled into the kitchen. His mother was there, and Yuuri froze in the doorway. But the yawning emptiness inside him made him desperate for something, he was so hungry. 

He paused beside a tray of orders ready to go out to the main dining area. None of it was anything Yuuri particularly enjoyed eating, but he was too hungry to care. He grabbed both bowls of food from the tray and made for his room, pouring food into his mouth as he went. 

He devoured both bowls and clutched his stomach. Still hungry. Still horny. But eating didn’t help, and neither did masturbating. Yuuri held his head and fell into the bed, light-headed and dizzy. He felt like absolute shit. He jerked his pants to his ankles and worked the dildo inside him. He pulled himself onto his knees and angled his hips to graze his prostate as best as he could. But the toy was too small to satisfy, no matter how he tipped it.

Back in Detroit, his toy collection had pieces double the length and much thicker. But the only one he’d brought along would have to do. 

He whined into his sheets. Fuck. Something was seriously wrong with him, there had to be. 

There wasn’t anything else he could do as he fucked himself with the toy. His body opened so easily for the little thing now. He had fucked himself sloppy with it, forcing fingers in beside it to scratch that burning itch. He didn’t even need lubricant anymore, a fact that simultaneously horrified him and relieved him. It was easier to fuck himself with the dildo when he didn’t have to keep lubing up. 

It was so hot in here. His blood was boiling. This was death. His heart was going to give out. He pushed the window above his bed open. Cool air rolled in, chasing away some of the stench of sex in his room.

He was desperate, shuddering into his bed. “Please,” he cried into his sheets. His vision blurred, and his movements became a little more frantic. Everything shuddered around him. The bed swooped around him, and everything went dark. 

There were flickers of color, disorienting flashes that were disjointed and disconnected, nonsensical and insane. Nightmares rolled in and out of his awareness: Yuuri alone on his bed, the toy inside him so useless and good for nothing; a pale figure entering through his window, cooing softly to him in a husky voice; Victor bending over him, suddenly naked, and pulling Yuuri’s hand away from the toy, replacing it with his own to pull it out.

Darkness again. 

Muted colors. There was a jostling feeling, his body lurching against the bed, distant and dreamlike. Semen dripped down his skin. 

Yuuri protested softly. The sweet touch of dream-Victor was cooling on his feverish skin.

But he was out of his right mind, and he knew it. “No,” he breathed. He squirmed, trying to break free of the touch. “You… you did this, you-” He pushed at dream-Victor weakly.

“Shhhhh, this will help.” Victor kissed him and Yuuri whimpered into his mouth, too weak to push him away. His limbs barely responded. 

There was a distant squeak of bedsprings. The sound was steady as a clock. The echoing rhythm danced at the edge of Yuuri’s awareness. His legs were splayed, and warmth surrounded him so sweetly. His body went limp on the bed.

It felt so good. Yuuri closed his eyes and let his dreams overtake him. Sleep claimed him once more, even as the rocking of his body continued.

* * *

 

His eyelids were stained red by the morning sun. His wrists were pinned to the bed by another set of hands. His stomach was cramping, and his body ached. 

Yuuri’s first thought was that he’d somehow hilted his 10 inch dildo again. 

Nonsense, he knew. He hadn’t even brought it along, let alone used it recently. But this felt just like it. It was the same intense feeling of being so painfully full, so splayed open and stretched wide, as his body forced to accommodate something right at the edge of inhumanly large. 

One of his hands slid to his stomach, and it felt taut and rounded. He felt so full, so wonderfully full, and the emptiness and hunger he’d agonized over the last few days was almost gone. He felt close to satiated for the first time this week. 

Yuuri felt a strange sense of deja vu from the warmth around him, the comfort that came from the weight around his middle. And slowly, it came to him. 

He and Victor were intertwined on their sides on Yuuri’s childhood bed, Victor’s cock buried deep inside him and holding him plugged full of, Yuuri assumed, come. And Yuuri had never felt so hungry for more. The heat was addling his brain, twisting his mind, and he couldn’t stop himself. He was helpless to resist. 

It was an urge he couldn’t fight.

Delirious, Yuuri pulled himself up, the limp cock slipping out between his cheeks. His body screamed. He rolled Victor over, straddling him. A few hasty jerks and Victor’s massive cock was stiffening once more. 

Yuuri’s body felt so sloppy, so used. Come dribbled past his cheeks and down his perineum. He  dropped, guiding the cock back inside him. His head fell back and he whined. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed. 

Shit, it was perfect. As it hardened the rest of the way, it seemed to swell to just the right thickness. It pressed against all the right places, hard and curved perfectly inside him. It put every toy in Yuuri’s collection to shame. His legs burned, but the ache was everything he needed.

“More,” he panted. He rode the sleeping man into the bed. It was just like his toys, wasn’t it? Unyielding and unresponsive, a thing for Yuuri’s pleasure. It satisfied on a deeper level than Yuuri could dare to admit. And god, the man was beautiful, splayed out on the bed like something from a fantasy, his white hair fanned over Yuuri’s pillows, his collarbones in sharp relief under Yuuri’s bracing fingers. 

Yuuri’s head fell back when Victor’s hips pitched up without warning, shrieking in a mix of animal pleasure and pure shock. 

Victor’s eyes fluttered open. “Still hungry?” he murmured. His hands settled on Yuuri’s hips, matching up exactly with faintly purpling fingerprints on the skin there. Yuuri’s fingers curled into claws and his fingernails dug white crescents into Victor’s collarbone. He couldn’t unclench his fingers. He couldn’t stop bobbing his hips. 

The sickening slide inside him was wet and hot and slick. 

Victor was almost lazy with the way he fucked his hips up, meeting each roll of Yuuri’s hips with a leisurely ease. The steady pressure dragged so perfectly against Yuuri’s prostate, against every sensitive part inside of him. It was mind-blowing, curling into Yuuri’s brain like some kind of intoxicating parasite. Sex shouldn’t feel like this. 

It couldn’t feel like this. 

This was a drug, crawling into his body, infecting his blood and his senses. Yuuri came weakly, agonizing in pain. If the rational part of his mind had been more in control, he would have marveled at how wrung dry he was, how hard it usually was to squash Yuuri’s inhuman stamina, and how Victor seemed entirely unaffected by it. 

He would have shuddered at the feeling of Victor pulling Yuuri down hard onto his length and spilling inside, rolling his hips through the entire thing and still thrusting. Yuuri cried out. HIs body was so wrung out, so oversensitive. But Victor didn’t stop, and Yuuri didn’t want him to. He couldn’t stand the idea of it stopping. It made him want to scream, to clamp tighter around Victor, even as his body was made so very, very loose by the steady bouncing of Yuuri in Victor’s lap.

Yuuri sobbed quietly. Everything hurt, and he couldn’t stop, he needed so much more. Victor took pity on him. He manhandled Yuuri, still clenched onto his cock, and flipped them both over. Yuuri was left sprawled on his back. With a smooth touch, Victor pinned Yuuri’s wrists above his head, holding them both there with one of his own. The new angle forced Victor’s cock so much deeper, like he was bigger than before. 

Yuuri laid back. He was helpless to resist. Clarity crept over him as his orgasm wound closer and closer. Victor’s lips grazed his skin, sucking bruises into his throat. He sank his teeth into Yuuri’s throat, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise. Everything went crystalline and bright. 

Yuuri barely stifled his scream as awareness crashed over him. His knees were pushed back to make room for Victor between them. Traces of Yuuri’s old flexibility remained in the way Victor had him easily bent double on his back, and Yuuri was coming weakly on his own stomach, his cock going quickly limp even as Victor continued to thrust into him. 

Yuuri started to fight, crying out from oversensitivity and fear. “What- fuck, get off!” Yuuri gasped, fighting. His body was weak, and Victor ignored him easily, still thrusting into his body at a leisurely pace. He ground his cock hard into Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri’s head fell back and he moaned. “What the fuck are you doing?” he rasped. His voice was wrecked. 

“Saving your life,” Victor said. He was cheerful, barely flushed and out of breath as he pumped in and out of Yuuri’s body. “You were starving to death, little one. Also, good morning.”

Yuuri saw red. He struggled against Victor, and the world spun. “What have you done to me-” He choked, and his vision wavered. 

“Let me finish helping you, and you can be angry at me when you’re feeling better. You were so pretty when you were asleep,” Victor said. 

Yuuri was delirious with fury, and yet his cock was feebly trying to get hard once more. He struggled. Victor’s body bracketed his completely, holding his wrists above his head and his legs trapped against the bed on either side. 

Victor slowed slightly, his eyes closing, and there was a liquid spill as Victor came inside Yuuri’s body. 

It was like a jolt of ice water crashing through his veins. Strength surged through him, waves of relief and satisfaction, enough for him to free his hands and freeze, staring up at Victor in horror. The world was awash in color. It was brilliant and bright, and he floated like he was on a drug high. Victor’s touch was electric. 

“What. the. Fuck,” Yuuri breathed.

“Good thing I got here in time,” Victor said airily. “You were almost dead when I found you.”

“What?” Yuuri clutched his head. “No, that’s impossible- that doesn’t make any sense-”

“Doesn’t it?” Victor said, cocking his head. “You had to have noticed. You’re in flux, a state of awakening. Left alone, it could kill you. You’ll fuck yourself to death, and that’s not an exaggeration.”

“No, that’s a lie,” Yuuri said blankly. “You can’t- people don’t just-” Victor rolled his hips and Yuuri whined. 

“Feeling empty?” Victor asked. He stroked his palms up Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri’s mind hated the touch, but his body pressed into it. It left him shaking, wavering between moving closer and fighting to get free. “Feeling hungry, like nothing can possibly satisfy you?” Victor glanced at the messy blue dildo from nearby. “Wanting that thing to be replaced with something real?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Y-you, you’ve been spying on me-”

“Switching between hot and cold, like your body can’t regulate its own body heat?” Victor continued. “Constantly aroused, smelling the vitality of the men around you, how desperately they want to fuck you?” 

Yuuri covered his ears. He could still hear Victor’s voice. 

“Have you gotten to the urge to fuck someone in public yet? That’s only going to get worse, I promise you. It takes a while to get used to, I’m afraid.”

“What did you do to me?” Yuuri whispered. He could barely open his eyes. His body was shaking from fury and fear and confusion. “How do I fix it?”

“I didn’t do anything you couldn’t have done on your own,” Victor said. He paused. “Was I really your first?” He looked genuinely surprised. 

Yuuri flushed bright red. “No! But. Uhm. How did you fix it?”

“Fix it?” Victor’s head cocked to the side like a little puppy’s. “I didn’t fix it. Just delayed the inevitable. You’ll feel the urge again. And when you do, you’ll try and find humans to fuck you, until either your heart gives out or you starve to death. Unless, of course, you find an incubus to feed you. What I just did should give you at least a day or two before you start craving sex again. You’ve got all a succubi’s hunger, and none of one’s durability.”

Yuuri stared. He gently touched his temples. “You’re insane. This is madness. I’m going to wake up, and I’m not going to have a giant dick inside me, and I’m going to have a very, very large stiff drink and try to forget all about this.”

“It’s only as big as you want it to be,” Victor said. He started to pull out. Yuuri sputtered and groaned. His hands clutched weakly at Victor’s hips, clenching down and instinctively trying to hold it inside him. It was no use. 

Victor’s cock hung heavily between his legs, at least nine or ten inches long, and thick enough that Yuuri imagined he’d struggle to make his fingers meet around the widest part of it. It made the little toy look like a joke. 

“T-that was inside me?” Yuuri choked. 

“It started smaller. Incubi adapt to the preferences of the meal to better bring about a state of arousal. I’ve never seen anyone with a size kink as extreme as yours, though,” Victor said with a laugh. “I just kept getting bigger and bigger inside of you. It happened a few nights ago, too. Watch.”

And before Yuuri’s eyes, the cock began to shrink, not just the way that a cock shrank when it lost its erection, but all around, the length, the girth, his testicals. It all drew in smaller and closer to his body, until it was the size of a normal man’s. 

“I’m surprised, little one,” Victor said. “I never expected this. Tell me, was one of your ancestors a member of our kind? Are you the result of latent magical exposure to something nearby? Are you a cambion?”

“You’re making this up,” Yuuri breathed, staring still at Victor’s now normal cock. “This isn’t possible. This is a dream.”

“I’m afraid it isn’t,” Victor said. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “This is harder than I thought. I should have realized you wouldn’t have known all this if you were letting yourself get so close to death. I thought I was just stepping in to help you through a tough time.”

“How,” Yuuri said. “How did you fix this?”

“You’re a fluxling,” Victor said, like it was obvious. “Almost a succubus, but not quite. Your body isn’t quite as good at converting sexual energy from semen as a full-blooded succubus, which results in… issues.”

Yuuri let out a hysterical laugh. “Oh great. I have demon diabetes. Let’s pretend that’s true and this all isn’t completely insane.” Because that was what this was- pure madness and crazy talk. But Yuuri was currently bracketed by Victor’s body, and Victor was clearly a madman that Yuuri would have to indulge if he wanted to leave his bed alive.

A very, very attractive madman with a waterfall of white hair pouring down his shoulders. Yuuri blinked and had to remember what his point was. 

“So if this is all true, I’m just going to die from trying to have sex.”

“Only with a human,” Victor said. “A human doesn’t have enough to give, and your body isn’t adapted quite right to converting a human’s sexual energy into something that can sustain you. You’d kill them before you were satiated, and you’d kill yourself before you found enough humans to sustain you. Only an incubus can give you what you need in sufficient quantities.”

“Shit,” Yuuri breathed. He buried his face in his hands. If he pretended that this was true, it would explain the last few days. But it was still so ridiculous. “Just wonderful.”

“Well, there is a catch,” Victor said. “Incubi are… jealous creatures by nature. They’ll covet what you are, and they’ll hunt you down. They’ll pursue whatever you love, your friends, your family, they’ll hunt you down and steal you away. I would, of course, kill them if they try to hurt you. But it’s a messy affair.”

“And you get… what out of this arrangement?” Yuuri muttered into his hands. “There has to be a reason. Why me? I’m nothing special.”

Victor chuckled. “On the contrary. Fluxlings are incredibly special. They’re rare, and highly desirable to incubi like myself. Simply having your favor is incredibly valuable to me.” 

Yuuri was going to be sick. “I don’t want to- I shouldn’t-” He broke off, and he shook his head, disgusted. “This is a nightmare. I’m going to wake up, and I’ll be back in Detroit, and Phichit is going to give me shit for drinking all his soju. I’m gonna have a hangover while I go to my boring accounting job, and I definitely won’t have the hottest man I’ve ever seen laying in my bed telling me I’m a demon vampire thing.”

“I’m the hottest man you’ve ever seen?” Victor chirped. No man had the right to look so much like a delighted puppy given a treat. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned. 

“So,” Victor hummed. He leaned forward, an eager smile on his face. “Can I be the one to keep you fed?”

Yuuri stared through his fingers. “You’re joking.” 

“Well if you don’t eat you’re going to die.”

“We’ll see about that,” Yuuri muttered. He narrowed his eyes. “So the others who were here.”

“Also incubi. They were lured here by your scent. They didn’t know I was the reason you were awoken.”

Finders keepers. Yuuri remembered what Chris had said. Yuuri blinked twice. Three times. Four. He took a few deep breaths.

For the first time all week, he felt normal. Not just normal, he felt great. He felt like he could conquer the world, run a marathon, and dance until the end of time. Somehow, Victor was responsible for the feeling. At the very least, he knew how to provide it. And Yuuri needed more. If this was some kind of drug, Yuuri was hopelessly addicted from the first hit. 

It didn’t matter that this was insane. If it was a dream, he’d wake up eventually. But if it wasn’t, Yuuri needed more. 

“So. First of all. You’re here, for some reason. And we’ve had sex… twice?” Victor nodded. Yuuri groaned. “Ok then. Assuming this isn’t a joke, and you get… something out of having sex with me, and I apparently get something out of having sex with you that keeps me alive… No sex when I’m not awake.”

“Why?” Victor asked. 

“Why? You have to ask why?” Yuuri started to get angry at Victor’s blank expression. 

Victor cocked his head. “I’m sorry, it’s an incubus thing. I can try to avoid it if you don’t like it?”

“Of course I don’t like it!” Yuuri hissed. “Why would anyone like being assaulted in their sleep?”

Victor looked thoughtful. “Well, most of my meals are asleep, or I accidently kill them.”

Yuuri glowered. “I don’t care if you’re a demon, or a succubus-”

“I’m an incubus,” Victor corrected. “You’re a succubus in flux.”

“Whatever!” Yuuri growled. He clutched his head and shook it savagely. “None of that. I am always awake, and you always ask permission first, do you understand?”

Victor nodded. 

“Second,” Yuuri said. “You help me fix this. Permanently. I want to be human again.”

“There’s no way to become human,” Victor said. “You never were. You were always a fluxling from the moment of your birth. It just took your first sexual experience to awaken the latent state sleeping inside you. It isn’t a bad thing, Yuuri, I promise. It makes you more amazing than you could ever begin to know.”

“Right,” Yuuri breathed. Special because of some weirdo demon vampire shit. Made  _ perfect _ sense. There was no way this wasn’t a dream.

But if that was the case, why wasn’t pinching himself working?

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, has it really been six months since my last update? Please enjoy some plot development and a bit more somno-riffic goodness.

In the morning light, there was a soft knocking at the door. Yuuri didn't quite realize what was happening when his sister’s voice came through the door. “Yuuri? Mom wanted to know how you were feeling. Can I come in?”

“No, don’t!” Yuuri said quickly. He coughed. “I mean, I’m getting dressed. I’m feeling much better. I’ll be down soon.”

“Who’s that, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shushed him too late. 

“Is there someone in there with you?” Mari asked. 

“What? No no no, of course not!” Yuuri said. He clapped a hand over Victor’s mouth, suddenly realizing just how compromising their position was. Victor was on his knees, bowing over Yuuri, Yuuri’s legs sprawled apart around him. There wasn’t even a blanket over them to preserve their modesty. 

“I’m not going to judge, just make sure he’s wearing pants when he comes downstairs,” Mari said. “Glad you’re feeling better. I’ll let mom know you’ll be down for breakfast.”

“She seems friendly, who was that?” Victor said lightly as Mari’s footsteps faded away. 

Yuuri buried a quiet groan. “My sister. She isn’t bothered by much, and she… ahem. Likes to tease me about… well, various things.” 

“Such as?” Victor asked. Yuuri mimed zipping his lips. 

Victor didn’t need to know about how his sister would tease him about never bringing anyone home to meet the family, how he never talked about dates, how Yuuri would clam up on video calls if the subject even so much as came up. She must have been positively elated at the thought of torturing Yuuri with this in her own little way. Sisters. Supportive until it came time to harass. 

Yuuri groaned. “Stay here. Please don't eat with my family.”

“But your sister said I could come down if I wore pants,” Victor said, cocking his head. Yuuri shoved Victor off of him. The bed was small, which made their positions uncomfortably intimate when Victor fell onto the mattress beside him. 

Yuuri’s legs were stiff as he unbent them. They’d been bowed back for too long. “If you come down, they’ll think you’re my boyfriend. I’m not telling them I had a one-night-stand come back to the onsen.” Yuuri stood. 

His body felt slightly better than it had the first night. He was a little less ruined, but more cum slicked his body, leaking out of his sloppy, well-fucked hole. He pushed a little on his bloated stomach, and with a sick wave of revulsion, Yuuri felt a brief gush of fluid spill out of him and down his thighs. 

“Technically it’s been more than one night,” Victor said. “I can pretend if it will get them off your back, though.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” Yuuri said. He paused and glanced back. Victor was beaming. He was sprawled across the bed like a model, seductively posing on Yuuri’s childhood bed. He looked like some sort of erotic statue, chiseled and perfect, without even the covers to preserve his utter lack of modesty. 

“Sounds fun. I've never been someone's boyfriend before.”

Yuuri flushed and turned away, furious. “Do you even have clothes?”

“I was dressed when I came here, yes,” Victor said. “But this is easier.” He sat up and stretched. The mess siphoned off his skin. In its place, cloth rippled from nothingness, settling on his skin in the shape of a shirt and pants. Victor stood with a smile. He picked up the purple shirt from the floor. It was Victor’s from the previous night. 

“I was going to wash that,” Yuuri said, flushing. 

Victor studied it with a little laugh. “Did you jerk off with it?” he asked. He must have seen the stains. Fuck. 

“That would be disgusting,” Yuuri said. He glanced down at himself. To his surprise, the semen was completely cleaned away. His stomach was as flat as it was normally, which was to say that it was a little flabbier than it should have been.

He was clean again, somehow. He pointedly focused his attention on pulling a pair of pants onto his legs, not looking at Victor. He chanced a little glance out of the corner of his eyes. Victor was still smiling. Yuuri’s cheeks grew incredibly warm.

“You know, incubus have pheromones in their scents. It’s nothing against you if you did.” Victor ran his fingers through the shirt, and it vanished like a magic trick. “We’re supposed to smell good to the people we spend time with. Arousing. It’s a sort of aphrodisiac.” 

At a word, Victor’s scent flooded the room, heavy and sweet and floral, musky and yet somehow still crisp as sweet apples. Yuuri swore as his cock feebly tried to stir in interest again. “Stop that!”

Victor’s thin-lipped smile widened. The scent didn’t lighten, but it stopped growing denser in the air. Yuuri was flushed and a little sweaty as he tried to pull the shirt on. “No offense, but… why exactly are you still here? You saved my life… for some reason. You got laid. What else is there?”

Victor tapped his chin. “Oh! That’s right! I didn’t finish explaining, did I?”

“Explaining what?” Yuuri asked. 

“You’re in danger as a fluxling,” Victor said.

Yuuri pulled a jacket on over the t-shirt with a frown. “You said that already. If I don’t have sex with you, I’ll apparently die. You’ve made that very clear, not that I’m sure I believe you just yet. This situation is eerily convenient for you.”

“Not just me. Any incubus could sustain you right now. Which is what I wanted to tell you. Others will want you for themselves. Chris is a friend of mine, but others might not be so understanding. They might try to harm your family if they can smell you on them.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Are you threatening my family?”

“No no! Of course not,” Victor said. “I’m sure they’re lovely mortals. They’re well loved by the people here, I can tell by the scents of the patrons. But I wanted you to know that you’ll want to keep your head down and your scent masked.” Victor managed to look sheepish, flushing a little and looking away. “I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

Yuuri glanced at his feet. He wanted to look anywhere but at Victor, but when he glanced back, Victor was just as pink cheeked and embarrassed. Yuuri looked away quickly. “So how do I ‘keep my head down’? What do I do?” Yuuri asked.

“As long as you stay well fed, you shouldn’t face any issues. When you’re hungry, your body will naturally put out pheromones to lure incubi to you. But you can try to manually suppress them. It’s why it took me so long to find you. You’re manually suppressing them now without even thinking about it because you’ve just fed. Relax a little, and I guarantee your body will begin putting them out. Have you ever heard how sensitive a shark’s sense of smell is?”

Yuuri nodded. “They can smell a single drop of blood from a kilometer away, right?”

“Imagine that, except a single fluxling and every incubi within a thousand miles.”

“That’s not possible,” Yuuri ground out.

“You keep saying these things aren’t possible,” Victor said, sweeping his hand through the air. “If they aren’t possible, then how was I able to find your open window before it was too late? How was I able to save your life?” After a pause in which Yuuri still seemed unconvinced, Victor huffed. “How was I able to change the size of my genitals?”

Yuuri pressed his lips tightly together, measuring Victor’s expression. It was a fair point. The rest could have been faked. He could have asked for directions, used process of elimination to pick a window, or even come in the front entrance and talk to someone. But Yuuri had never seen anything quite like the changing size of Victor’s dick. 

Yuuri bit his lip. His eyes fell down to the juncture of Victor’s legs and he thought about the biggest of his collection back home, a monstrous toy as big as his forearm and thicker than a soda can. 

Yuuri hadn’t walked right for a few days after the only time he’d used it, and it had taken hours to work himself slowly up to that point, along with a very large, very questionable amount of lubricant. He thought of the thickness when it had been inside him at last, how deep the bulbous head had reached. 

The front of Victor’s pants slowly bulged, almost comical in the slow swelling down one leg of the pants. Victor sputtered. “Y-Yuuri, what-” He glanced down, starting to wince at the tightness. He fumbled to unzip. “Ow, shit, ow!” Yuuri watched in twisted combination of horror and fascination as Victor managed to free himself from the prison of his skinny jeans. 

Under the jeans, he was dressed in tight black underwear, bikini cut, that were failing miserably at preserving even a shred of Victor’s dignity. Hanging out the leg was Victor’s cock, perfectly proportional, but still growing until it hung midway down his thigh, hard and thick and, if Yuuri had to guess, exactly the size of the 14” piece of work back home.

Yuuri was slackjawed. He pinched himself, but he wasn’t waking up. If the change in size wasn’t an illusion, and it could become something as big as this… Victor cleared his throat, and Yuuri glanced up. 

Victor had his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised. He smirked. “Like what you see?” 

Yuuri coughed, coloring bright red. It didn’t excuse Victor for anything. But at the same time… “Holy shit,” Yuuri breathed. “I’m starting to think this isn’t a lie.” He pressed a hand to his forehead. He didn’t feel bad. Truthfully, he felt great. Better than he had in years. 

“Finally,” Victor teased. “I think you’re starting to understand.” He stood up with a wink, and everything started to shrink back to proper proportionality once more. “Well, enjoy your breakfast, then, Yuuri. I left my number on your desk, so call me when you get hungry again. I’ll try and stay close by in case you need me.”

“That won’t be likely,” Yuuri muttered to himself. “Wait what are you doing?” Victor was halfway to the window, pants pulled up. Victor looked at him questioningly.

“Leaving?” Victor tilted his head, confused. “Unless you want me to stay after all, I’d be more than happy to.”

Yuuri rubbed his temples. If Victor wanted to leave through the window, Yuuri wasn’t going to stop him. “Whatever. Please just… try not to draw attention to yourself.”

Victor smiled. “Goodbye, Yuuri,” he said, hopping back up to Yuuri one more time. He tipped Yuuri’s chin up and kissed him one last time, licking his way into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri sputtered and launched backward. 

The little flutter inside him was unmistakable. There was a slight, subtle transfer of energy there. 

Victor hopped out the window with a cheerful wave. Yuuri sat at the edge of his filthy bed, letting his head fall into his hands. He stared at his feet. This was going to take a long time to internalize.

* * *

 

“Where’s your boyfriend, Yuuri?” his mother said when he finally came down alone, limping down the stairs. 

“Oh, he… left,” Yuuri lied awkwardly. 

“I didn’t see him come down,” Mari said, ever so helpful. She winked. “And we were looking forward to meeting him.”

“He was in a hurry, he was going to miss his train. He only came because… I was… sick,” Yuuri said awkwardly. “He brought… some old family remedy of his.” Yuuri felt a little bad even phrasing it like that, but if Victor was to be believed, that much was at least partially true. 

“Well, next time, tell him to stay a while!” his mother said warmly, plopping down breakfast in front of Yuuri. “I made extra, seems a shame to put it to waste. I would love to meet the person dating my baby boy.”

“... right,” Yuuri coughed. “Sorry, I’ll ask him to stay next time.” No way in hell.

As he went through his day, though, one thing was for sure. Yuuri was definitely in much better shape than before. He felt the needy itch again towards the end of the day, but it was less out of control than yesterday.

Yuuri didn’t feel so bad. He headed up to his room that night after helping his family out most of the day. The slip of paper with a phone number waited right beside Yuuri’s computer. Yuuri stared at it, then glanced at his phone. He swiped the paper into the trash can. 

He was much better now. He didn’t need Victor. 

Yuuri hated needing anything, and the thought of needing Victor to have sex was something that soured deep in his mind. 

Before bed, he changed into pajamas. His gaze strayed to the pale blue dildo. Of course he’d cleaned everything up, he wasn’t just going to leave his sheets and the toy filthy. But the scent coming off of it while washing hadn’t been as repugnant as Yuuri had expected it to be. 

Something about it was comforting and sweet, almost floral. 

It left Yuuri shuddering slightly, remembering being surrounded by that scent. He forced himself to push the memory back.  Even if Victor was a creature of myth and had ‘saved Yuuri’s life’, according to him, Yuuri definitely didn't want that white-haired  _ thing _ coming back into his life. 

His chest was tight, and he tossed and turned in bed. His dreams were definitely nightmares, because no sane man on earth surely would have had wet dreams like these. Not when they were dreams of Victor forcing him face-first into the bed and fucking him hard and fast like Victor was the one starving for Yuuri, like Victor was the one desperate and out of control of himself. 

He woke up to Victor shaking him, a pre-dawn breeze rolling in through his open window. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor repeated in a whisper.

Yuuri bolted upright, clutching the sheets over himself. He’d kicked off his pants in his sleep, and he’d stained the sheets again with nighttime emissions. His skin was shiny with sweat. Victor smelled like heaven. It took all his self-control not to latch onto those soft, oh-so-kissable pink lips and- Yuuri shook himself furiously. 

“What are you doing here?” he whispered furiously. He yanked the window shut. Bad idea. The smell worsened, and Yuuri’s room was filled with a mingling scent of sex and Victor. It made his head spin. 

“You were putting off pheromones,” Victor replied, far too calmly given the situation Yuuri found himself in. Yuuri pulled the sheets tighter to his neck. “I could smell you across town.”

Yuuri groaned. “Fuck fuck,” he muttered, clutching his face. He willed the smells to go away, not entirely sure how to make this work. “Is it going away?”

“I can still smell you,” Victor said. 

“Oh, come on, I’m trying!” Yuuri hissed. He rubbed his temples. “I’m so bad at this, this is horrible.”

“It’s your nature to wake up hungry,” Victor said. “Not you, necessarily, but as a fluxling,” Victor corrected, seeing the way Yuuri was glaring at him. “I can help if you want-”

“No,” Yuuri said sharply. “I just… I need to… get this…” he muttered, willing the smell to go away, for the desperate urge to be quashed. He needed to control this. He could handle this alone. 

“It won’t make you lesser to need a little bit of help, Yuuri. I’ll have you know when I get hungry,  I have to-”

“Please, no,” Yuuri interrupted, “I don’t want to hear about people you slept with.”

Victor tilted his head, touching his lips with his forefinger. Yuuri whimpered, fighting all the places his mind was going just from that simple suggestion of something so close to Victor’s lips. Victor must have been able to read minds, because he smiled impishly.

He slipped the finger inside his mouth with a little flick of his tongue. He gave it a little suck before drawing the tip slowly out, sensually dragging the length of it against the flat of his tongue. Yuuri squirmed.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri breathed. He tried to look away, but his erection was straining in his boxer briefs, tenting the sheets and shamelessly visible. The floral scent in the room grew stronger. 

“Then let’s not talk about them,” Victor said. “We can talk about the times I was with you?” Yuuri shook his head, unable to speak. “How you made the prettiest little noises, and how your head fell back when I sucked your cock.”

Yuuri mewled, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he gasped. “I have to go-”

Victor’s free hand slipped over Yuuri’s thigh. “Are you shy, Yuuri?” He knelt beside Yuuri on the bed. His hand slid up Yuuri’s hip. 

“No, I’m not, you shouldn’t-” Yuuri broke off with a shuddering breath as Victor cupped a hand around his erection, smoothing it over with his palm. Yuuri’s head fell back and he moaned. 

“You never struck me as the shy type, Yuuri, but I have to admit, it’s so cute. Seeing how worked up you get from just a touch…” Victor continued. Yuuri bit his lip and groaned. Victor was palming him gently through the sheet and his shorts, and he could feel the front of them growing damp from the precome soaking into the fabric. “The way you get for me…”

Yuuri squirmed in the bed. He tried to push away the wandering hands. Victor bent low over him, breath skimming over Yuuri’s skin. The blanket slipped from Yuuri’s fingers. First cool air bathed Yuuri’s stomach, quickly followed by the press of lips. The intimate touch sparked something inside Yuuri, a little shudder that grew stronger when Victor’s tongue laved over the skin. 

Helpless sounds slipped from his lips. Victor pushed Yuuri’s legs apart. Yuuri tried to bring them together again, but Victor was stronger than Yuuri expected. His thighs were forced apart, and Victor moved between them. His sloppy kisses traveled up Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri pushed weakly at Victor’s head.

“N-noo,” he moaned, “I-” He huffed, breath hitching. “I can do it myself, no, please-” Yuuri’s voice broke, and a low moan escaped him. Warmth crept beneath his skin. Victor dragged another moan from Yuuri’s lips, licking his way up Yuuri’s torso, a trail of kisses left in its wake. 

“You don't have to fight it, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, his breath warm over Yuuri’s skin. “I'm here to help you.”

Yuuri groaned softly under his breath. “No, no,” he gasped, voice pitching up an octave when Victor rasped the flat of his tongue over Yuuri’s nipple. “Aaah I don't want- you shouldn't-” He was driving Yuuri mad with the touch of his hands, bringing them slowly up Yuuri’s sides to roll each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Yuuri’s asscheeks felt slick and wet when he squirmed.

“Why not?” Victor asked, tilting his head. The expression on his face seemed truly baffled. He stopped his touches, and the pleasure evaporated. Yuuri was left breathing heavily on his bed, hard as a rock, but slightly more aware. He rubbed his temples.  

“Did it not occur to you that maybe I don't want this?” Yuuri muttered. “I don't… it's so overwhelming, I didn't even know incubi were real and now there's one in my bed, and now I've got the sex drive from hell, and it's supposedly going to kill me if I don’t fuck someone right now, oh god my heart,” Yuuri groaned, clutching his chest. It felt like his heart was beating wildly out of his chest.

Victor blinked, unsure what to say. “What do you want for me to do for you, then, Yuuri?” Two choices sprang immediately to mind. 

Yuuri growled into his hands so he wouldn’t be tempted to see the long, sinuous line of Victor’s body leaning beside him. Everything about it was shamelessly erotic. Victor was that effortless kind of sexy that some people could exude regardless of whether they were in a bespoke suit or sweatpants, and Yuuri was as thirstier than a man lost in the desert. 

Which left him down to his two equally awful choices. Send Victor away, or beg for Victor to fuck him the way he needed desperately. His body squirmed as he worked his way between the two options, balancing the flagrant need with his own desires and opinions. 

Victor’s hand slid back down his thigh, making a warm pass over bare skin, and Yuuri’s self control shattered. He pushed Victor down into his bed, watching as Victor’s blue eyes widened in the moonlight streaming through the window. 

Hunger drove Yuuri to bow over him, straddling his chest before kissing his way down Victor’s torso, yanking the black underwear aside. Victor was hard already, thick and heavy and gently curving just enough to hit all the good spots. 

He had it on his tongue before he could even think. The weight of it in his mouth drove him nearly crazy, the swell of his lips wrapping prettily around it. It shrank a little in his mouth, just enough for him to force himself to swallow it down fully, burying his nose in the silvery hair at the base. 

That sweet, floral musk exploded across his senses, the salty taste of Victor’s precum down his throat like sweet nectar. Yuuri couldn’t get enough. Desperately, he suckled at it, his fingers gripping so tight to Victor’s hips that his nails were leaving indents in the skin. Yuuri moaned quietly as he sucked. 

Victor rattled out a soft, pleased sigh. “Oooh, there you go, Yuuri,” he said warmly. A hand stroked Yuuri’s cheek, cradling it gently, while another hand cupped the back of his neck, pulling him a little further down onto Victor’s cock. “Drink up.”

Yuuri let out a helpless sound. Everything felt wound a few turns too tight. If there was heaven on earth, it was having Victor’s length in his mouth, forcing his jaw open so wide it ached. Victor’s hips rocked, gently fucking his throat, and Yuuri fucking  _ whimpered _ . He couldn’t help the sound. Victor’s hands held Yuuri’s head in place while Victor’s hips rolled in little circles. God how was Victor so strong, he didn't even look it. 

Yuuri knew he was stronger than he looked, but Victor made Yuuri’s own strength look like nothing at all in comparison.

Victor’s breathy sighs came one after the other, sucking in sharp breaths when the head bobbed against the back of Yuuri’s throat, causing him to gag. Tears beaded up in the corners of his eyes. The salty taste of Victor’s precome stained his tongue. 

Yuuri was begging for more without words, clutching at Victor’s hips in the gloom. Victor’s fingers clenched tighter in his hair. Yuuri’s eyes cracked open. The long, muscled plane of Victor’s stomach rippled up, tense with pleasure. Victor’s head was tipped back, and Yuuri could see the sensual bliss on his face. 

It spurred him on, and Yuuri found himself eagerly suckling down to the root until Victor finally spilled down his throat in one blissful, bright moment. The sudden rush of semen made him shudder. Victor’s aroused expression, his gasps as he came, it was beautiful and perfect. Come sat heavily in his stomach, hotter than blood inside him. 

Victor’s cock softened between his lips. Yuuri couldn’t move. He could feel every pulse of blood in his veins, hyper-aware of the small surges of energy rushing through him with every beat of his heart. 

Victor’s fingers softly combed through his hair, and Yuuri sleepily realized he’d come without even realizing the pleasure roiling through him. His own arousal had felt so secondary to his needs, the desperate cry of his body begging for the taste of Victor down his throat. 

Victor tugged Yuuri gently, pulling him up by the underarms to lay even with Victor’s body. Yuuri was limp and tired but sated, and Victor bundled him into his arms. “Sleep. I can feed you more in the morning,” he murmured. He stroked Yuuri’s hair gently, and Yuuri couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer.

* * *

 

When Yuuri did things he normally wouldn't do, it was usually because he was drunk. Or rather, when he was drunk, he did things he'd always wanted to do, but never brought himself to do for whatever reason. Usually it boiled down to confidence and inhibitions. 

But normally he didn't remember it the next morning when he did. Which was actually ideal. Yuuri liked it that way. A lot of self-loathing and regret always seemed to crop up when he could remember exactly how much of a fool he'd been in front of others. 

Yuuri didn't have the luxury of alcohol sopping up his memories when he woke to slatted sunlight streaming through his window and Victor’s cock already inside him. Victor was asleep still, and in his own half-awake state, Yuuri had found himself straddling Victor, taking exactly what he needed on an impulse Yuuri could feel acutely, but wanted so badly to deny. 

Yuuri bit back a hopeless groan. Maybe that was why he was finally conscious. He'd been out of his mind, as lust-blown and mad as when he'd sucked Victor off. Naked, pressed against Victor’s own nude form beside him, Yuuri hadn't stood a chance. His thighs were slick and he had been practically twitching with need when he rolled Victor to his back. 

After that, it was all over. Victor’s long, silver hair was splayed peacefully over the pillow, his head rocking limply on the bed as the rhythm of Yuuri’s desperate thrusts shifted him ever so slightly. It was like he wasn't even a person anymore. Without a reaction or response, he seemed more like a life-sized toy, something warm and big and able to lengthen to hit that sweet spot inside Yuuri dead on. 

Yuuri couldn't stay like this. He was already getting aroused again. At least this time he had enough sense to know that another round would be a bad idea, especially if he wanted to walk today. Yuuri tried to lift his hips, pulling off slow enough that maybe Victor wouldn't wake up. The shifting thickness inside him, however, was too much too ignore, and he let out a soft, breathy huff. 

Victor’s eyes fluttered open, a little smile pulling at his lips. Fuck, now he was awake. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he murmured sleepily. 

Yuuri swore loudly and pulled off, falling backward onto his bed. He yelped at the pain lancing up his spine. He wanted to disappear. 

“I'm sorry,” he said into his hands. “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I don't- I shouldn't have-”

Victor pulled his hands away from his face so Yuuri was looking at him. Victor was smiling, but not sweetly. Rather, it was a little mischievous thing that was prideful and more than a little pleased. “Never be afraid to take what you need from me, Yuuri.”

“You were asleep,” Yuuri ground out.

“And? It's better asleep, isn't it?” He tapped his lips. “There's something that makes it taste sweeter with sleep. It's purer. Chris thinks it's because it's the way we've always done it, that our bodies are better suited to finding pleasure in slumbering partners. Maybe he's right.”

“You- you should be furious with me-” Yuuri sputtered. He was ashamed of how hypocritical he could be. Victor only hummed. 

“I could never be mad at you, pet,” he crooned, stroking Yuuri’s hair. 

“Why?” Yuuri breathed. “Why are you being so… so… ugh. Patient with all this?” Was it pity? 

“I'm starting to realize mortals and fluxlings have different views on things compared to incubi, and I don't know how much you believe me, anyway,” Victor hummed. “But it's fun. A nice challenge I didn't expect.” 

Yuuri shoved Victor away. “A challenge? That's what I am to you?” he spat in disgust. “I'm already easy, you're probably thinking. How much can you fuck with my head and get away with it. That's what it is, right?”

Victor frowned. “What, Yuuri, no, that's not-”

“Out!” Yuuri yanked the window open. “Get out! I don't want to see your face again, just get out!”

He watched with a dispassionate frown as Victor dressed and slinked toward the window, looking more like a kicked puppy than a man. 

“Yuuri, are you sure-”

“Out!” Yuuri said. Victor nodded one last time, fingers braced on the sill, and he left. Yuuri watched him drop gently to his feet below, vanishing into the shadows. 

Disgusted and furious, Yuuri made for the showers. He wanted to wash every trace of Victor from his skin. He wanted to wash away the memories of himself out of his own mind, rolling Victor onto his back and bringing that thick cock between his legs and inside of him, riding Victor until release painted his insides. 

Victor had been  _ asleep _ . Yuuri had completely taken advantage of the fact. It didn't matter that he hadn't been in his right mind. He'd fucked Victor while Victor had slept, and the worst part was that Yuuri had liked it. 

More than liked it, he'd found it better than any other. Better than the vague, drunken fumbling in the bed the first night, any instance of any toy inside him. Victor being asleep hadn't made it worse. Fuck. It had made it  _ better _ . 

The sleepy little moans that had slipped from Victor’s lips, his body relaxed and limp on the bed, pliant and open to be ridden as long as Yuuri needed…

Yuuri angrily shut the water off and toweled himself dry. 

His bedroom window was standing wide open still. Yuuri stuck his head out. On a nearby branch, he could see a birds nest that had taken up residence there for longer than a year he could remember. He could see a little bird there, and it watched him with the same intensity that he looked at it. 

Yuuri watched it for a moment when suddenly it jumped forward on the branch, letting out the avian equivalent of a hiss. Yuuri flinched back, slamming the windows shut. 

Fuck. 

Yuuri sat at his computer. He typed  _ Incubus  _ first into the search bar. The research he found disagreed with itself, more useful for scaring small children than for answering any questions. It didn’t help that most of the myths of incubi seemed to be created by people who wanted to explain away pregnancies in people who shouldn’t have them, such as nuns and women who never left their houses. 

Yuuri revised his search, switching to succubi instead. It was a typically female counterpart to the incubus. Some representations called them frightening or demonic, others calling them highly attractive seductresses. 

Yuuri let out a cold laugh. Seductress. No wonder Victor never  _ actually _ called him a succubus, only whatever a ‘fluxling’ was. Yuuri paused, and did a quick search.

If Victor was making this up, clearly, he was quite creative, because Google found nothing for the term. 

Yuuri let out an irritated huff. This was some bullshit. There were endless leaps of logic, and yet, enough proof flying in his face to make Yuuri want to say fuck it and believe. Because even if this situation was entirely too convenient for Victor, even if it made Yuuri’s life a living hell, there were too many things he couldn’t explain. 

The variable size of Victor’s genitalia, the appearance and disappearance of Victor’s clothing. The things that didn’t add up, that had no real explanation, could only mean one thing. 

Yuuri got dressed and jogged to the rink, unable to keep from pacing a wear pattern into his flooring otherwise. 

The thirst was less than it had been the last few days. Yuuri had fewer issues getting there, with one exception.

There was a couple walking a dog down the street, a cute mutt with floppy ears. Yuuri always tried to pet dogs he saw on the way, and the little mutt he saw on the end of a leash was no exception. 

But when he stooped to pet it, Yuuri was forced to yank his hand away when it growled at him, low and deep, baring its teeth. The owners jerked the chain, apologizing profusely. “She’s never like this, I don’t know what’s gotten into her!” they said. 

Yuuri assured them it was fine and kept jogging. 

But it wasn’t just dogs, and it wasn’t just the bird from this morning. Cats hissed from alleys, squirrels tittered angrily from trees. It was like the animal kingdom was out to get him. Yuuri ran a little faster. 

He took refuge in the rink.

“Everything okay, Yuuri?” Yuuko asked. “You seem a bit pale.”

“I’m fine,” he said hastily. 

He felt satisfied and full, and he definitely wasn’t telling Yuuko that. He changed into his skates and ran himself ragged on the ice, until his mind quieted and his worries felt less. 

He brought his arms in close and spun. He came out of the turn to notice his audience. Yuuri stopped sharply, sending up a spray of ice. It was the man, no, the  _ incubus _ , with curly blond hair. Chris. He had a suitcase beside him.

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked, keeping his tone pointedly even. 

“I was planning on leaving town, now that the fluxling has been claimed. I was going to give Victor a little warning but he’s made himself scarce, it seems. I thought I’d just tell you instead.”

“A warning?” Yuuri asked. He bristled at the thought of being claimed. 

“Yes. Tell Victor the Revenants are coming here, next time you see him. And do keep an eye out. The Revenants are a faction of our kind that are… well, a bit rude. You don’t want their attention, to put it simply. It’s very important you tell him.”

“Revenants, okay,” Yuuri said. He watched Chris stand up and start to leave before he found himself calling out, “Wait!” Chris paused. Yuuri swallowed back his nerves. “What do incubi eat?”

Chris laughed. “I know Victor is an airhead but has he explained nothing to you?” Yuuri glared and said nothing. Chris chuckled again. “We eat sexual pleasure and arousal.”

“What does that have to do with being asleep?” 

“We’re not creatures of the night. We’re creatures of dreams, Yuuri. And in dreams, there is far more freedom to fulfill fantasies people might have. There’s also more control for us. It’s far easier to keep our partner alive when they’re asleep. Plus, it just tastes better.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes. “O-okay. One more question. Is it just me… or do animals hate me now?”

“Not just you. Most animals will find something uneasy about you. You don’t have to worry. A little practice and you can put them to sleep, same as humans.”

“Do what now?”

“Oh honey,” Chris said. “Has Victor not told you what you can do?” 

A flare of anger bubbled up. “What do you mean?”

“You can do a good many things as a fluxling. More if you become a full succubus. Manipulate wakefulness, shape dreams, overwhelm partners with sexual pleasure. Your kind feed on release, instead of pleasure, so from my understanding you should have some way of triggering orgasm in others as well. A safeguard to help you keep yourself fed.”

And Victor had told him none of this. Yuuri’s irritation grew, and his eyes went narrow. “Thank you, Chris,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“Not a problem!” Chris said. He leaned against the boards, offering a business card. “Give me a call if you ever get bored of Victor,” he said with a wink. Yuuri skated up and took it. It had Chris’s name on it, as well as one of a business. Yuuri wasn’t sure what sort of business it was, but it looked high end and classy. Below that, there was an email and a phone number.

Yuuri pocketed the card. 

He didn’t care what happened. He didn’t need Victor or Chris or anyone. This was just a means to an end.

* * *

 

After skating, Yuuri came home with a clearer head. He helped his family around the onsen. But things still felt strange. The thirst was creeping over him, irritating in its persistency. 

Yuuri cast a long glance at the business card Chris had left him, and reluctantly programmed it into his phone. He then dug the piece of paper with Victor’s number out, and he added that one as well. 

He fired off a reluctant text and set his phone aside. 

_ Is this Victor? It’s Yuuri _

The response came back almost immediately.  _ YUURI~ Do you need me to come over? _

Yuuri suppressed a sigh. It wasn’t that something was outwardly wrong with Victor. If it wasn’t for this crazy situation, Yuuri imagined he would have fallen hard and fast for a man like him, someone handsome and capable and more than a little charming. 

But there were things Yuuri needed to know, and no matter how much he wanted to pretend he didn’t need to talk to Victor, it simply wasn’t true.

_ Yes, how soon can you be here? _

_ Be there in five minutes _

In less than three, Yuuri heard a soft tapping against his window. There was a sound like swearing, and by the time Yuuri had the window open, he could see the bird angrily pulling at Victor’s hair, twittering loudly. 

Victor gently shooed it away and climbed in the window. 

“You could have gone through the front,” Yuuri said, closing the window back up. 

Victor grinned. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“You think this is fun?” Yuuri asked. He stared blankly. Victor laughed, a bright, bubbling sound, and he dropped cross-legged onto Yuuri’s bed, settling in. 

As always, there was an inhuman, almost statuesque quality to his perfection that gave him the impression of being a finely chiseled David instead of a man. Victor’s shirt was hanging open a few buttons, and the planes of his chest were distracting. 

Yuuri wanted to hate his stupid, handsome face, he really wanted to. But Victor cocked his head, and that smile seemed almost guileless. “Mm, I think so. It’s a bit exciting. I don’t usually spend time around mortals or in one place for long, but this is really a fascinating town. And you, Yuuri, are even more fascinating by far.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Yuuri deadpanned. He dropped into his desk chair and swiveled to face Victor. “I’m not exactly what most people call fun.”

“Au contraire, I think you’re very fun. You’re a wonderful dancer.”

Yuuri flushed hot and red. “That’s not what I mean. I’m not really a pleasant person to spend time with.”

“And who told you that?” Victor asked. The smile had faded, and he looked much colder than before. 

Yuuri waved his hands vaguely in the air. “Most people could tell you that. Anyone who isn’t family or Phichit. The last two guys I dated.”

“Well then they’re fools,” Victor said firmly.

Yuuri laughed coldly. “You don’t have to be nice. I’m already having sex with you, it isn’t like we’re dating.”’

Victor frowned. “That bothers you, doesn’t it? Is it the casual sex?”

“Is that what you think?” Yuuri asked. He looked away. “You aren’t even human, you wouldn’t understand.” He stood up, and he started to walk to the door. Victor blocked the way, cocking his head like a curious puppy.

“I can’t understand if you don’t tell me, Yuuri. What is it that you want? Are you hungry? Do you want me to kiss you?”

“That’s not what I want at all,” Yuuri said. He pushed past Victor. His mind was a roiling mess, and the scent of Victor everywhere all around him made his head spin. His fragile semblance of control was threatening to shatter the longer he was in this room.

Maybe he was a bit hungry. 

He pulled his shirt over his nose. “Can we discuss this outside?” 

Victor sighed, but nodded. “Of course. But you have to tell me if something is bothering you.”

Yuuri glared over his shoulder before glancing both ways. He didn’t want his family seeing Victor. They seemed occupied, so he grabbed Victor by the wrist and tugged him through the door, starting down the sidewalk.

There were a few less-traveled areas in Hasetsu, and his old haunts were still local secrets, untraveled by tourists. Yuuri made for the beach, hoping the sea air would chase away Victor’s oppressive, delicious smell of sex and seduction. 

“If you really want to know… I guess… what’s bothering me is that I don’t know anything. I’ll buy that you’re some kind of ‘supernatural’ thing. I’ll buy that I’m one, too, somehow. But what I don’t understand is why you’re not telling me anything, and why I have to get information from Chris before I get told anything by you.”

Victor went still. “What did Chris tell you?”

“Not much,” Yuuri admitted, “not a whole lot more than you told me. But it’s still something! I want answers. How do I put animals and people to sleep? Why do animals get uneasy around us? It’s driving me crazy that I don’t know and-”

Yuuri broke off. Victor’s expression was growing more and more pained with each word.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put it like that. I’m just- It’s frustrating, Victor. I want answers. Is that so much to ask for? I don’t know what’s going on. Chris mentioned something about some group of people called Revenants and it’s aggravating that I don’t-”

“Revenants?” Victor hissed suddenly. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “He mentioned they were in town. Friends of yours?” Chris had called them rude, but Yuuri didn’t see how they’d be any more rude than the little blond incubus who had been attacked by a flock of birds a while back. 

“Friends? No, not at all. We have to get back to your home, Yuuri, it’s not safe if they’re coming here-”

“Why?” Yuuri hissed. “You don’t tell me anything. I have to hear things from Chris before I hear them from you. What are these things?”

Victor took a long, deep breath. “They’re a group of incubi. I’m not sure how many exactly there are, but there’s a couple hundred of them across the world. They don’t have the same view of humans or succubi. The closest comparison I can make of them would be…”

Victor paused to consider it. “Your media might liken them to the non-romantic vampires in your stories. The kind of monsters that have no feelings or remorse for mortals or things they regard as food.”

“And that food is me,” Yuuri surmised. “It’s my sexual pleasure, isn’t it?” 

“It would be,” Victor said, “but there would be nothing pleasurable about it for you. You’d likely never see the sun again. They don’t need you happy. They just need you aroused. You’re an all-you-can-eat buffet to them, a battery they never have to worry about running out.”

Yuuri shuddered, and he nodded, starting off at a brisk pace. “Thank you,” he said. His eyes closed, and he could feel the faint ripple of nerves beneath his skin. All he wanted was for him not to be coddled. 

Victor followed along beside him. 

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Yuuri asked. “Do I need to eat real food still? What about the other things I can do?”

“I can show you those tomorrow, if you want me to,” Victor offered. “I’m not fully clear on everything fluxlings can do, but I’m sure it isn’t entirely unlike what I can do. Are you still hungry, Yuuri?”

Yuuri touched his stomach. It wasn’t a hunger the way he remembered it for food. It was more of a gaping emptiness, a yearning desire, and an acute horniness. “A little,” he admitted.

Victor leaned forward, and he winked. “A kiss can serve in a pinch. A little midday snack?”

Yuuri eyed him with a hint of mistrust. He was actually considering this. 

A sudden, soft boom echoed across the beach, ringing out over the cries of seagulls. Victor went deathly pale. “Victor?” Yuuri asked.

Victor’s head slowly turned in the direction of the onsen, and Yuuri found himself following his gaze. A pencil-thin curl of smoke was rising into the air in the distance. Victor took off at a run. 

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted, chasing after. It was like flying, the hard, heavy run, the pounding of feet on pavement. The street corners flew past, unnaturally fast. As they drew up to the onsen, Yuuri thought his heart was going to stop. 

The building was in shambles. Flames licked at the air, up and down the walls. There was a distant scream of sirens as the fire trucks pulled down the street. “No,” Yuuri whispered. “No, no, this isn’t happening-”

“There’s the little morsel,” a voice breathed. Someone stepped out of the door, fire clinging to his clothes. The man didn’t seem to care much, beyond an absent pat to his shoulder to put it out. 

Another man stepped out from around the back of the building, followed by two women. Victor put an arm out in front of Yuuri. His teeth were bared like an animal. Even the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and Yuuri could feel the air crackling with the tension.

He could smell the desire and rage on the air. A little blond appeared at Victor’s side, the little rude thing that had threatened Yuuri several days ago. He was baring his teeth as well. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” the blond hissed, narrowing his eyes at the strangers. 

Victor let out an abbreviated laugh. “Yuri, good to see you. And here I thought I’d have to deal with this alone.”

Yuri glared at Victor. “Let me make this perfectly clear, I’m not doing this to help you. Now that I’ve found you, you’re going to tell me where to find Otabek.” 

“I don’t know where he is-” Victor started, before he was cut off by a loud, annoyed sound from one of the strangers. 

Yuuri could smell them, the way he could smell Yuri and Victor. Incubi as well, it seemed. The one at the front stepped forward, grinning with sharp teeth. His image was wavering, and the human-like appearance was fading. 

“So you’re claiming the treat, are you, Nikiforov?” the first demon asked. He cracked his knuckles with a certain menace. “We’ll just have to take him from you. We can’t let you have all the nice things, can we?”

“I’m afraid Yuuri might disagree,” Victor replied, coldly. 

Yuuri watched as the human-like facade suddenly dropped, revealing the first demon to look nothing like a human at all. 

His skin was striped with thick, black marks that painted up and down his face, flowing into horns that spiraled around his face. A tail curled up his back. It was whip-like and thin, with a flat, spade-like shape on the tip. Yuuri stumbled back. 

“This is a nightmare,” Yuuri breathed.

He heard a scream from inside the building. Yuuri was off like a shot, running past the demon and into the flames. The sudden takeoff caught the demon by surprise, because Yuuri was able to bolt right past him, shoving his way into the burning building.

There was a ferocious snarl outside, beastial howls and the sudden clashing sound of bodies colliding. An iron tang colored the heavy, smoky air. Yuuri hacked as he stumbled through the front room. 

The air was hot and thick with smoke. Yuuri almost couldn’t breathe. He heard shuddering breaths, hacking coughs, and he ran to the kitchen. The door and window were both barricaded shut. Yuuri kicked at it, wrenching and pulling with all his strength. 

He ripped it free, revealing his mother clutching her leg on the floor, held in the arms of his father, and his sister hacking and coughing at the thick smoke pouring out of the room. “Yuuri?” His sister looked the most surprised to see him. 

His eyes were burning. “Get out of here, hurry! There’s no time.” It was hot as sin, a scorching blaze roaring around him, snapping sharp and crackling with the threat of death. Rubble fell, and Yuuri hurried to move it out of the way. He pushed, and found it lighter than he anticipated. 

His family surged around him, hurrying out of the onsen and to safety. His mother hobbled along, her leg twisted painfully. Yuuri braced an arm under her shoulders, hustling her through the spray of coals and flames. 

Fresh air had never tasted so sweet. Golden ichor and blood covered the ground around them. “What’s going on?” his mother whispered in horror. 

One of the men was unconscious, or at least, Yuuri hoped he was, given the large, spreading pool of crimson beneath his body. The woman was fighting Yurio, both of their forms twisted and demonic.

But it was Victor that made Yuuri stop dead in his tracks. Anything remotely human about him was gone. Jagged black lines slashed his cheeks, swirling down his throat in a savage, elegant pattern. 

His white button up shirt was torn and bloodied. Yuuri could see more black lines under the fabric, staining his skin, flowing over his chest to where massive black wings stretched out his back. Huge claws had sprouted from his fingers, massive horns curled back from his temples. 

His clothes were stained gold and pink. A scratch on his cheek was weeping more of the liquid gold. 

He looked like a monster. 

The scent in the air nearly buckled Yuuri’s legs. Lust and fury smelled so similar, and battle had gotten their blood boiling. Four incubi locked in combat was nearly intoxicating. Yuuri staggered bodily, and his dad took his mom’s shoulder, helping her far away from the devastation and the fighting. 

The firetruck was almost here but Yuuri could barely hear the siren over the roaring of his own blood in his ears. 

Yuuri’s reappearance caught both Victor and the man’s attention. Victor took advantage of the moment and gored the man through the stomach with his clawed hand. A spray of golden ichor covered Victor’s body. 

This was all the distraction Yuri needed to incapacitate the woman. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. He fell onto Yuuri, his body heavy and soaked. He held Yuuri in something like a cruel parody of a hug.  “Yuuri, you’re okay, I was so worried-”

“What is going on!” Yuuri hissed. “My family almost died, who are these people?”

“Revenants,” Victor spat, as the first revenant picked himself up off the ground, despite the gaping hole in his chest. It was already beginning to heal. Victor was glaring at them. “You lost this round. Back off. Live to fight another day, or I’ll make sure you don’t see sunset.”

“You’ll slip up eventually, Nikiforov,” the demon spat. “We’ll be waiting for when you do.”

The demon started to run, clutching the bleeding stump of an arm and holding it tight to the hole in his chest. The woman gathered up the unconscious man and woman and followed. Yuuri turned to his family, who were being looked after by paramedics. 

“How am I going to explain this, oh my god,” Yuuri said, clutching his head. “My family… my family… They don’t know anything about this.”

“And they don’t have to,” Victor said firmly. “Do you trust me?” 

“Why?” Yuuri asked warily. “Why should I trust you? You’ve done nothing to earn my trust. You’ve dragged me into this world and gotten my family hurt. If anything, everything you’ve done has killed any shred of trust I might have had.”

He was ready to break down. His body was shaking. That damned pull was calling to him, pulling him toward Victor in a way that made him want to scream and throw himself in front of the ambulance. His eyes were caught on the glossy pink of Victor’s lips, on the gleam in his too-blue eyes.

Yuuri wanted his hands on Victor’s zipper and his lips on Victor’s cock. He wanted to push Victor off a cliff. 

“What are you going to do?” Yuuri asked. 

“Just change their memories a little, and the memories of the first responders. But I want to make sure that it’s okay with you before I do so. Can I? They won’t feel a thing. They’ll just be a little hazy on what happened, and they’ll know you saved them, but they won’t remember what they saw outside of the building.”

“Can you take it all away?” Yuuri asked. “The fire? How… how scared they looked?”

Victor shook his head sadly. “It might be suspicious. I don’t think it would be smart to take them away completely, especially if they want to file a claim on the damages. But I can make it less terrible on them. I can soften the memories. Can I, Yuuri?”

“Just… make it easier for them,” Yuuri whispered. 

He wavered on his feet. Victor nodded, and he helped Yuuri into a crouch with his head between his knees. Victor moved between the paramedics, chatting them up with a breezy smile before threading past them.

Yuuri watched closely as he started with his sister, Mari, crouching down to eye level with her and placing a hand on each of her temples. Their eyes locked, and Yuuri could see the way his sister went unfocused. 

It lasted for several minutes, before he moved on to Yuuri’s mother, making his way through the family. 

Yuri was already moving through first responders with a clinical efficiency, wasting no time on niceties. Instead, he would grab gaping, gasping paramedics and firefighters by the face, yank them down to look him in the eyes, and stare them down until they collapsed into a sleeping heap on the ground. 

This was Yuuri’s fault.

Victor had told Yuuri to mask his scent properly. Victor had told Yuuri how potent a fluxling’s scent was. And Yuuri had never found a reason to believe it, at least, not until now.

Yuuri could feel himself shaking at the realization, in angry, in frustration at himself. His eyes pricked with hot tears. His family was burned, the firefighters were still putting out the damaged remains of the flames. 

Victor stepped up, and he placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I can pay for repairs,” he said softly. “This is my fault-”

“No,” Yuuri said. He wiped the tears away. “I should have done better. I should have tried harder to protect them. This is my fault. How badly are they hurt?”

“Their burns are minor. Most of the damage was to the building. Really, Yuuri, I can cover repairs, it’s no issue.”

“How do I keep them safe?” Yuuri said. He blinked away the last of the tears, and he found himself looking up at Victor, more determined now than ever before.  “How do I make sure this doesn’t happen again? I’ll do anything. Just tell me how to keep those monsters away from them.”

“You won’t like the answer,” Victor said. 

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t care. I just want my family safe from this while I figure it out. What do I do.”

“The only guarantee is physical distance. Getting as far away from them as you can will keep your scent off the area. They were targeted to lure you out. The place smelled like you. Revenants don’t have friends. They have slaves. There are always more of them, more than just that group. And none of them will have any compunction about taking you away, whether you want to or not..”

“Rude,” Yuuri breathed. He clutched at his head. “Chris called them  _ rude.  _ What kind of understatement is that?” His voice pitched up. “I need to get away. But won’t they find me again?”

“Not if you keep your scent masked. Heavily populated areas are better, as well. More people in a small space confuses the scents. It becomes harder to pinpoint exact locations. Apartment buildings, areas with high traffic, they would be the best for this sort of thing.”

Yuuri nodded. High population, far away. Home was waiting for him, all this time, and now Yuuri was running right back to the very place he’d once run away from. “How will I control my scent?” he asked. “How will I eat? You said I’d starve to death. I’m already hungry, Victor, I can feel it under my skin. It’s hasn’t even been a day.”

Victor laughed. “Well, that one’s easy. I can come along with you. I don’t have anything better to be doing right now. So. Where are we going?”

Yuuri sighed. It seemed like the choice was well and made, at least until Yuuri could sort this matter out more thoroughly. “If you’re sure about coming. We’re going to America,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri struggles through day to day life. But mistakes have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a look at those tags up there! They've changed a little.

Vacation was cut short. 

It hadn’t been long at all since he’d last been on an airplane. He'd only managed two weeks in Hasetsu. 

But maybe it was for the best. On the flight, his mind was already coming up with plans for his next routines at the studio he worked at part time. 

Yuuri would have worried more about his home, but his family would  be sa fe again. Things would  be set right again. Victor had promised. 

Victor had laid a credit card on the ruined front desk of the onsen before he and Yuuri had left. “Anything insurance doesn’t cover, anything at all, you put it on that card. Make this place as good as new again.”

“They won’t use it,” Yuuri said. He wouldn't have used it. His family  definitely  wouldn't. 

Victor only smiled and pushed the card along the front desk, repeating the command to Hiroko. There was a shimmer in the air, and his voice seemed to vibrate with something like wind chimes and bubbles. Yuuri watched his mother’s eyes glaze briefly . 

“I want them to,” Victor said. 

“It won’t make things better,” Yuuri said after a moment. “Buying a new onsen won’t take away the fact  that  it burned.”

Victor had a faraway look in his eyes. “I know. If I could take it back, I would. But I can’t. And this is all I can do.”

Victor had taken this harder than Yuuri expected. But Yuuri just wanted things back to normal. If things couldn’t go back, then  things could be made close.  The onsen would be returned to its former glory,  Yuuri would be kept fed , and the city would keep Yuuri from being found. 

It would be fine for now. A more permanent solution, they would worry over later. 

They landed in America, Victor groaning and stretching  unhappily  when they  finally  got to their feet. Yuuri felt a familiar burn in the back of his throat. The hunger was constant and insistent. “When we get back, we should feed,” Yuuri said. He  was grateful that Victor only smiled and nodded in agreement. 

He didn’t think he could take a demon giving him shit right now. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Does my apartment work?” Yuuri asked. “Phichit  usually  stays out late on weekends. We should have a few hours at least.”

Victor made a happy sound. “Perfect. Lead on!” Victor’s hand laced into Yuuri’s. Yuuri almost let go, except the warmth on his hand felt nice. It also soothed  a bit of  the ragged edge  he’d been left with. 

Airport after airport, with a layover in Seattle, meant Yuuri was sitting at about 14 hours without eating, and his body was trying to revolt. His stomach made a loud, unpleasant noise. 

“Hungry, Yuuri?” Victor asked. He pursed his lips. “A kiss to take the edge off, maybe?” 

Yuuri flushed and looked around him. No one was paying them any mind. He rose up onto his toes and pecked Victor’s lips. A little rush of energy flowed into him, lingering on his tongue. 

Victor smacked his lips loudly. 

“You still smell a bit peckish,” he said. “Do you need mortal food? I think I see a food stand down the way a little.”

“One of us needs to watch for the taxi,” Yuuri murmured. He glanced around. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Alright,” Victor said. Yuuri hurried to the stand, quickly purchasing something solid to settle his stomach. His body was less dependent on real food, and he found himself less and less hungry lately for food that regular people ate. 

But going entirely without still wasn’t fully possible, and so he quickly started to wolf down the lousy airport hotdog as he walked back, tossing the packaging into the trash. 

Someone walked into him, and he stepped back, a ‘sorry’ already on his lips. A heavy scent fell around him. Yuuri’s muscles locked. An arm curled around his shoulders.

“Hello,” the man purred. 

Incubus. Yuuri shoved him away and kept walking back to Victor. The man fell into step beside him. 

“Where’s the rush? You smell hungry.” 

“I already have one incubus following me around, thank you, I don’t need another,” Yuuri said. He glared over his shoulder when the incubus didn’t stop following him.

“Doesn’t seem like he’s taking very good care of you. Why don’t we go somewhere private and-” 

Yuuri felt a wave of anger rip through him, and the incubus fell silent, taking a step back automatically. “I’m not interested.” He walked a little faster. 

Victor was here for a reason, and he was going to fucking do something. Yuuri stepped up to Victor and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him down into a long, slow kiss. Victor’s mouth was stiff against his for a long moment before there was suddenly give.

Victor’s arms came down around Yuuri. The kiss became slow and sweet, and energy trickled down Yuuri’s throat like cool water. 

Yuuri’s mind went dark. His hands clutched at Victor’s coat, holding Victor pinned hard against his front in a kiss that was claiming and hungry. Victor’s scent enveloped Yuuri, and Yuuri could smell Victor’s scent begin to shift slightly. 

A few people were clearing their throats pointedly. Victor started to pull away, but Yuuri chased his lips and his tongue until his senses returned. Sheepishly, Yuuri flushed and glanced either way. People were shooting them disapproving, scandalized looks. 

The taxi was waiting. Victor cleared his throat with a little flush on his cheeks. His eyes were glittering. “Shall we?” The other incubus was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri nodded breathlessly and helped Victor to fit the luggage into the trunk

“How is this going to work?” he said as the taxi pulled away. 

Victor shrugged. “Ideally, you’d be able to maintain your normal life. I can feed you whenever you get hungry, but I don’t mean to stand in the way of the things you want from life.”

“What about you, though?” Yuuri asked. “You’re on the other side of the world from where we met, what is normal life for you? Surely it isn’t following some… fluxling around.” 

“I’m in hiding,” Victor said brightly.

Yuuri glanced at him. They didn’t have a tail, and beyond the incubi hunting for Yuuri, it didn’t seem like Victor was avoiding anyone. “Hiding. From what? Something dangerous?”

“No no, nothing like that. Well, maybe a little,” Victor mused. “Yakov could be a bit dangerous, but Lilia is the one who really scares me.” His tone was almost fond as he rambled. “But they won’t send anyone after me, as far as I know, and they wouldn’t attack you.”

Yuuri squinted. “Why would you be hiding? You didn’t do anything wrong, did you? I’m not running around with an incubus murderer or something?”

“Oh, god, of course not,” Victor said. His eyes went wide with shock. “Nothing like that. Although I… admittedly… may be avoiding certain responsibilities. This is much more enjoyable, though,” Victor added. He glanced away with a small smile. 

Yuuri shifted in his seat. Victor’s heavy scent was filling the taxi up, and the driver didn’t even seem to notice. Only Yuuri found it heady and dizzying, until his head was starting to spin. 

Yuuri’s eyes grew heavy. He closed his eyes once, twice, just resting his heavy eyelids until Victor was gently shaking his shoulder. “Yuuri, I think we’re here.”

The apartment. Yuuri fell out of the car, and the fresh air sharpened his senses and cleared his head dramatically. They unloaded the luggage. “This is the apartment, but I’m sure you knew that, of course, since we’re stopped here,” Yuuri babbled, before jamming his mouth shut. He shook his head. “Come on, let’s go up to the fourth floor.”

It was empty, just as Yuuri expected. The dishes were at least a day old in the sink. Phichit probably had spent the night somewhere else, cramming for his classes. It was the middle of his final semester at the local university. He was the best roommate Yuuri had ever had, even if he was a few years younger. Yuuri could live with a few day old dishes. 

“Please, ignore the mess, Phichit sometimes gets a bit distracted during midterms.” 

Victor cocked his head. “Phichit? A boyfriend?” 

Yuuri’s face went red. “No! No, Phichit is a friend! My best friend,” he added with a half smile. 

“Ah,” Victor said. He tapped his chin. He glanced slowly around the room. Yuuri felt like he was being judged, and elected to ignore it in favor of dragging his suitcase to his room at the end of the short hallway. 

“We should probably shower first,” Yuuri mentioned. “The showers aren’t as nice here, but the water is usually hot so it won’t be completely terrible. Do you want first shower or me?” 

Victor was on him like a leech. “Why not together?” he purred. His eyes were darker. He looked hungry, Yuuri realized, like the kiss at the airport had whet his appetite. “Save on water, right?”

“I’ll go first, then,” Yuuri said, pulling himself free. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and closed the bathroom door behind him.

He washed the airport grime away quickly. The empty feeling was keen and cutting, and Yuuri was starting to regret the decision not to start a little sooner. He traded off with Victor. 

“Use the blue bottles only,” Yuuri said. “The yellow bottles are Phichit’s and he’ll kill you if you touch them. You only make that mistake once.”

“Blue, right,” Victor said. His smile had too many teeth. Yuuri shook his head. He was too tired and hungry to think too hard about Victor’s hangups, whatever they might have been. 

Yuuri dried himself off and paused with a pair of underwear in his hand. Was there even a point in dressing, when Victor would take it off again?

Yuuri dried his hair hastily. Probably not. He’d have sex, send Victor on his way, and have time to rest and clean back up before Phichit got home. Dressing was just an obstacle for at least a few hours. 

Yuuri laid on his stomach on the bed and played on his phone until the water finally shut off. There was a few minutes of quiet as Victor dried off. 

Hands slid down his spine and he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Mmmm, laid out like a feast…” Victor murmured. 

“Do you get hungry?” Yuuri asked. His voice was barely louder than a whisper as his own hunger burned under his skin. 

“I”m always hungry,” Victor said. “Always, no matter how much I feed… It’s never enough. But Yuuri, this is about you. Tell me when you’ve had enough.” Yuuri rolled over. He looked up at Victor. 

Victor had a towel slung low over his hips, his damp hair combed but plastered to his forehead and spiking up cutely in the back. 

Yuuri wanted to be mad at him. The last few weeks had turned Yuuri’s life completely upside down and it was all Victor’s fault. He wanted to stay pissed at Victor, but there was no anger left. Yuuri was tired. He was hungry. 

Victor was an idiot sometimes, and he was clueless about how to handle a fluxling properly. But he was trying, wasn’t he? And it was more than any other incubus could say. None of this was real, not in the way that Yuuri wanted. And that was fine.

This was just sex. Just survival. Just until they figured this out.

It was like getting mad at a puppy. It didn’t fix anything, getting upset. You just cleaned up the messes, and you moved on until the puppy grew up. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, and he leaned up for a kiss. “Just… eat until you’re satisfied,” he said. His body was aching acutely with his need for intimacy. Victor was eager to comply. 

Victor ground his hips hard against Yuuri’s. The contact sparked deliciously up Yuuri’s spine and made heat pool in his stomach. Victor moaned softly. 

The towel was rough against Yuuri’s stiffening cock. It was an old, threadbare thing, and Yuuri was almost ashamed of it after the nice towels back at the onsen. But Victor let it fall away. His cock was growing steadily as it stiffened, and Yuuri forgot entirely about anything that wasn’t Victor’s hands on his skin.

Yuuri let his head fall back. Lips sucked and nipped and kissed down the column of his throat. Victor fed on pleasure, and he drew waves of it from Yuuri, a master of his craft as he played off the sensations of sex and desire and set them building.

Layer upon layer of heat and fire burned under Yuuri’s skin, scorching and filling him with each kiss. Yuuri’s fingernails dug harshly into Victor’s shoulders. He needed more. 

“In me,” Yuuri urged. “Fuck me, Victor, I need it-” Victor cut him off with a kiss to his lips, stealing Yuuri’s breath and his words. Fingers pushed between Yuuri’s legs.

His body fluttered and opened. Victor prepared him swiftly, impatiently. Yuuri was grateful. Every beat of his heart made the painful, hungry ache sharpen. His mind was losing track of where Yuuri ended, where Victor ended, until it was just Yuuri’s desire overwhelming everything else. 

“Inside,” Yuuri wheezed, as Victor’s fingers pulled out of him. “Please, please, fuck me, Victor, I need it, I need, I need-” Victor lifted Yuuri’s thighs and pushed inside without a moment’s pause.

Yuuri let out a wheeze that ripped from somewhere deep in his chest. Victor’s cock split Yuuri open wide. It pushed and pushed, going so deep that he saw stars. It took forever for Victor to bottom out, but when he did, he stalled with his thick cock full and heavy inside. 

“Is it big enough for you?” Victor murmured. Not teasing. He genuinely wanted to make sure Yuuri didn’t need more before he started moving. Yuuri whined as Victor’s cock grew a fraction of an inch inside him, thickening in girth just a little until it reached every delicious inch inside him, as it carved out an indelible place inside Yuuri's body that he could never forget. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri moaned. “God, it feels so good, it’s so good.” Victor smiled, delighted, and he drew his hips out, slamming back home hard enough to make Yuuri scream. It was perfection, and Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist to hold him right where Yuuri needed it most. 

Feeding took the better part of two hours, lost in the feeling of Victor’s cock pumping in and out of Yuuri’s body. Victor pulled out at last, with his release oozing out of Yuuri’s twitching, gaping hole in a little froth. 

Yuuri couldn’t move. God, it had felt amazing, and his body felt satiated and full at last. Victor fell onto the little twin bed beside Yuuri, and it creaked noisily. He nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s throat. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey Yuuri, you're home early! When you two are done, there's takeout in the fridge.” 

Yuuri went stock still. “Oh my god, Phichit.”

“How thoughtful!” Victor giggled. “Do you think he saw our shoes by the door?” Yuuri pushed himself upright, flushing furiously. 

He scrambled to pull clothes on. Victor waved his hand lazily, and they were clean in an instant. “He wasn’t supposed to be home for hours, I thought- I was sure we’d have time-” Yuuri stumbled out of the room. Phichit was already in his comfy sweats and chowing down on a couple of takeout boxes. Some trashy reality show was playing on the TV.

Phichit looked smug. He leaned back against the couch. “So imagine my surprise when I come home for my study break and see some shoes that definitely don’t look like they’d fit you, and a coat I’ve definitely never seen before hanging in the closet. And I heard all the moaning, of course.”

“I can explain,” Yuuri said. 

“I’m not judging, Yuuri, I’m sorry I interrupted! Pretend I’m not here, you won’t even know.” Phichit looked inches away from laughing. “But next time, if you don’t want me interrupting, maybe leave a tie or a sock or something on the door? I can just go back to Ketty’s place or something.”

Clearly this was far more mortifying for Yuuri than it was for Phichit, who looked entirely unaffected by the idea of walking in on Yuuri having the hottest sex of his life. 

Yuuri heard footsteps from the bedroom and Victor slipped through the door. He was wearing Yuuri’s robe.

Yuuri was stock still, staring. The robe was too small, tight against Victor’s broad chest and too short on his thighs. He leaned against Yuuri’s back, throwing his weight around carelessly and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s body in a clingy, octopus-like embrace. “Yuuuuri, come back to bed.”

He perched his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and looked at Phichit with a cute little smile and a wave. 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Victor,” he said.

“Phichit. Nice to meet you, too,” Phichit said. His hand was already sliding toward his phone. Yuuri sent Phichit a dangerous look. This was not ending up on instagram if Yuuri could help it. 

Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, and his incubus scent was doing dangerous things to Yuuri’s self control, even satiated as he was. Yuuri flushed dark red. “Victor, could you give us a moment?”

“Of course,” he chirped. “I’ll wait in your bed for you.” His eyes fluttered low and he smiled, sashaying his hips as he walked back to Yuuri’s bedroom. Yuuri wheezed. 

“Oh. My. God. Yuuri.” Phichit whispered, making eyebrows toward Yuuri. “Your new boyfriend is a fine piece of ass.”

“We aren’t dating!” Yuuri hissed. He glanced back at the door. God, he hoped Victor wasn’t listening. 

Phichit giggled. “Wow, Yuuri. Friends with benefits? I never expected that from you.”

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Phichit said quickly. “You just never seemed like the type to bring strangers home. What changed?”

Yuuri glanced at the door where Victor vanished. I became a creature of myth. If I don’t have sex I’ll die, or get others hurt. “Victor just… I don’t know. Victor is different from everyone I’ve ever met before. He…” Yuuri trailed off. “He understands things that I… need.”

“Do you want more?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, no, what we have now is more than fine. I don’t want more. It’s really complicated, I just need time, I think.”

Phichit nodded. “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here. In the meanwhile, you have a very, very sexy piece of ass waiting in your bed for you. Are you really going to talk to me while you have that waiting for you?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri hissed, then smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’m surprised you can still walk,” Phichit added, sipping at a glass of water. “That robe sure is short.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Yuuri started to sputter.

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Yuuri announced. He turned on his heel and returned to the bedroom, leaving Phichit cackling and alone in the living room. Phichit pointedly put on a pair of headphones and turned the TV up.

* * *

 

Yuuri wouldn't call things easy, but for the most part, it worked. Yuuri was able to go to work unmolested. Phichit wasn't bothered by jealous incubi hoping to drive Yuuri into danger and away from Victor. Yuuri never came home to find his apartment complex burnt down.  

Victor made himself scarce enough during the days when Yuuri was too busy to entertain him, but he tended to come back in the evenings, making a place for himself far too easily on Yuuri’s couch and joking with Phichit and Yuuri until he fell into Yuuri’s bed. 

It was almost amazing how quickly the little apartment adapted to three instead of two. 

Because every night, Victor stayed over, giving Yuuri the semen he needed to survive another day. It was all Yuuri could do to keep from launching himself at Victor desperately, his body aching for something that only Victor could truly provide.

Walking with a slight but noticeable limp became the norm. Things could have been worse. With a nightly routine in place, it became easier to emotionally detach from the feedings. It was transactional. Yuuri got cream pie’d, and Victor got Yuuri’s arousal. 

No wonder Victor kept coming back night after night, when a buffet was all lined up for him to feed on as much as he liked.  Yuuri was gone under his touch. Victor having a cock that could adapt to sexual preferences was just a cruel bit of icing on the cake. Yuuri was a veritable feast for an incubus. 

But it made sense, their arrangement. 

Yuuri stretched his body out on the little bed, feeling the morning light on his skin. Victor was humming from the kitchen, and Yuuri could hear the sounds of him frying a few eggs. 

He dressed, still feeling as though Victor’s cock was inside him, and walked out to where Victor was sliding eggs and bacon onto a plate. “American breakfast, just for Yuuri!” he said brightly . 

Phichit was already eating his own eggs and bacon. Yuuri glared. 

“Hey, I didn't tell him to cook. But I'm not complaining,” Phichit said defensively . He waved his fork at Victor. “This is amazing, you stay as long as you like!”

Victor beamed. “I'm glad you approve. It’s only fair for me to repay your hospitality with breakfast every now and again.” 

Phichit shot him a Look. Yuuri  willfully  ignored it. It had been a few weeks now. His family’s onsen was better than before. Renovations were going well, and they were restoring the hot springs to mint condition. 

His parents couldn’t believe their luck. Memories of the nightmare were fading from their mind, vanishing like dreams in the morning light. It was more than Yuuri could have hoped for. A clean slate was everything they deserved. 

But Victor  was clearly distracted . 

It got worse on movie nights. Phichit had a  _ thing _ for rom coms, and it turned out Victor shared that thing. His eyes would unfocus, like he was falling into the story completely . His lips always parted a little, and he looked so  utterly  engrossed, Yuuri suspected he could have climbed Victor like a tree, sucked him off, and left Victor none the wiser. 

Victor giggled, bright and beautiful, when something funny happened, covering the way his lips curled behind his hand. His eyes were sparkling. It was more interesting to watch Victor than the movie. 

But sometimes Victor would just stare into space while Yuuri tidied his bedroom. His eyes would follow Yuuri, but his mind was  clearly  somewhere else. The sparkle in his eyes was there, too. 

...

The daily hunger had a strange edge to it these days. 

It always hurt the most just before Victor arrived each night. Whatever sexual gratification that fed Yuuri through the night and morning, it faded during the day, faster and faster each passing week. 

At lunchtime at work, he  started to feel the telltale tremble of his fingers, a stirring in his groin and a deep longing for touch. It wasn’t working. Seeing Victor in the evening and morning wasn’t enough. 

He wasn't strong enough. 

It lurked on his mind through dinner. It faded  briefly  as lust and conjugal needs overcame them both, but returned in the post-coital haze. 

“Am I masking my scent well enough?” Yuuri asked into his pillow. His head tipped. 

Victor looked  a bit  sheepish. “Well....”

“Teach me,” Yuuri said, feeling the heat in his eyes as he sat up. He felt bold after sex instead of boneless. “There has to be a better way.”

“ You have to feel it deep inside you,” Victor said, after a moment. “ It 's not as simple, but if you can get it… Anything you do, it’s not about force.  It ’s finesse.  It ’s about letting it bubble in your mind, pulling it into your hands and teasing it into shape.”

“That  doesn’t make sense,” Yuuri said. “How do I do that?”

“Close your eyes,” Victor said. Yuuri did so, and he felt Victor’s hands settle on his collarbone. His breath caught. Victor’s fingers pressed  lightly  against twin points on either side of the base of his neck. 

Something seemed to move inside Yuuri, not blood, not lust, but a rush of pure sensation, neither good nor bad, just pure  _ feeling _ ripping up his spine and curling in the base of his chest. His eyes grew heavy.

The weight was like the soft moments between sleep and wakefulness. Colors bled behind Yuuri’s eyelids. 

“Feel it,” Victor breathed. “Don’t force it. Let it flow like water between your fingers.”

Yuuri reached for it, and it seemed to twitch in response. Startled, Yuuri snapped awake.  The feeling was gone . 

“That was amazing,” he breathed. 

Victor’s eyes  were sparkling that familiar way. “Isn't it? It's a rush,  the feeling of all that power at your fingertips.”

“What happened to it?” 

Victor laughed. “I told you, you can't force it. The energy you feel is  very  delicate. It responds to gentle touch. Forcing it will just make it… hmm… shy away. Feel the  edges of it , let it come to you, like a frightened animal. And that's when you nudge it. Close your eyes. We can try again.”

Yuuri nodded. They practiced into the night with little noticeable progress, except perhaps Yuuri figuring out how find it himself. He almost missed Victor’s guiding fingertips on his thirst, nudging him in the right direction. 

But it was just on the edge of impossible. 

Yuuri could see the magical threads and how they twisted through every fiber of his body. He could see how to take and turn them, how to twist the edges and make it mask his presence instead of scream it to the world. 

But he couldn't push the fibers into shape. They didn't respond. Yuuri’s frustration turned to annoyance turned to anger, and he shoved hard on the fibers. They only slipped through his fingers, fluid as sand. 

“Keep practicing,” Victor said.  The sparkling smile was gone . Yuuri couldn't help but feel like he'd failed something important. 

It stung deeper than normal defeat.

* * *

 

Yuuri came home tired.  He always did these days, his hands trembling, trying to hide how  badly  he needed to sink his fingers into Victor’s hair, how much he needed to kiss, suck, fuck. 

He hung his jacket on the hook by his door. 

He didn't smell Victor. 

He did , of course . Victor had a way of letting his presence sink into every room in the smallest, subtlest ways. He filled it with his existence without intruding where he didn't belong. But  the man himself was nowhere to be seen . 

“Where’s Victor?” Yuuri asked. His voice was rough. 

“He said he had to do something. I wasn't paying attention though,” Phichit said. He was scribbling  frantically  on a sheet of paper, copying notes over. Cramming. Yuuri assumed another test was coming up. 

Phichit stressed in different ways than Yuuri. Yuuri froze up, let himself  be swallowed by his own fears, and the only way out was movement-- dancing, skating, running. Something physical. But Phichit was a man of action. Whatever stressed him, his world revolved around. He tackled it, single minded and focused, until it stopped stressing him. 

Yuuri would give Phichit a few more hours before he pulled Phichit away and made him eat and take a break. 

Yuuri headed to his room and closed his eyes. The closest thing Yuuri could compare it to was meditation.  The threads were hard to find within himself, and doing it without Victor around had the additional difficulty of the threads buzzing and moving constantly . 

It was like his body was rioting against solitude. His own biology versus his natural inclination toward being alone. 

But he closed his eyes, and he reached within himself for that familiar, tight-strung feeling inside himself. The threads were shimmering in his mind, buzzing like the strings of a musical instrument. 

Finesse, Victor always said. Don't force it. Feel it. 

If it was music, playing it like chords on a piano didn't work. He needed a new strategy. Grabbing the ones he wanted just made them slip away. 

A sharp pang ripped him from his mind. His pulse was pounding in his groin. An erection strained against his jeans with a burning insistance.  The friction of his zipper  was what  had pulled him out. 

Yuuri’s body was shivery and cold when he blinked his eyes open. He was sweating. He stumbled to his feet. The yawning emptiness inside him  _ hurt _ . His skin was crawling. 

He grabbed his phone. His hands were shaking as he dialed Victor. It went straight to voicemail. 

“Shit, shit,” Yuuri gasped. He opened his text messages. His legs gave out and he fell, grabbing for something to steady him. The lamp wasn't stable enough to support him, and they both hit the floor. 

The hunger had never been this bad before. Yuuri  desperately  clutched at the threads, trying to find the ends, trying to find the one that would make the pain less,  make the scent pouring out of him fade. 

His door opened. Phichit ran inside. “Oh my god, Yuuri, I heard a crash, are you okay-” His hands reached for Yuuri. He broke off. His eyes were dark. 

It happened too fast. 

The second he touched Yuuri, the threads shifted.  Suddenly  Yuuri wasn't just looking at the threads of his own mind. He could see everything, his own, the glittering gold and red threads in Phichit’s mind and body, the way they reached and tangled with Yuuri’s. 

Phichit’s lower lip wobbled. A shaky moan slipped from his mouth. He took a knee beside Yuuri, and his touch became firmer. He pulled at Yuuri’s clothes as Yuuri pulled at his. 

They were kissing. Yuuri couldn't make  sense of it , except that his body was desperate and Phichit  was warm and smelled so good, virile and young and full of life. “Please,” he gasped. 

Phichit pushed Yuuri to the floor. His eyes were almost vacant. His touch was fire down Yuuri’s skin. If Victor was a flood of heat, Phichit was smoldering, hot coals in Yuuri’s blood. 

Yuuri needed this the way a starving man needed food, needed Phichit’s kiss the way a man dying of thirst needed water. Yuuri reached and reached. Phichit’s hair was soft in Yuuri's fingers. They rolled until Yuuri was pinning Phichit to the floor, pulling at his pants to free his legs. Yuuri yanked them down to Phichit’s knees, and Phichit kicked them free. 

Phichit rolled them again. Yuuri gasped as Phichit mouthed and sucked his way down to Yuuri’s neck, adding his own bruises beside the marks Victor had left. Yuuri’s legs wrapped around Phichit’s waist. 

It was so different than being with Victor. Phichit was smaller, closer to Yuuri’s own size and build, and his kiss had a different quality to it. The glitter of his body’s threads dominated Yuuri’s vision. He couldn't pull away from them, couldn't stop seeing them. 

“Oh my god, Yuuri,” Phichit moaned. His hands slid up Yuuri’s stomach and chest. Yuuri’s shirt came with them, until cold air bathed his skin. Yuuri drank in the feeling of being pinned, of being straddled, of Phichit grinding against him. Yuuri kicked off his jeans and briefs and spread his legs for Phichit. Phichit was drooling. “Lube, where-”

“Don’t need it,” Yuuri panted into Phichit’s mouth. “Just fuck me, god, right now, please-” 

Phichit’s fingers slid down, a curious expression on his face, as he found Yuuri slick and open and twitching for cock. “Holy shit,” he breathed. His eyes closed and he pressed two fingers inside. They went in as easy as breathing. Phichit slid a third in beside and Yuuri moaned. 

“Phichit,  _ please _ , just fuck me-”

Phichit pulled his fingers out. They glistened with slick. He wiped it off on his cock and lined up, pushing into Yuuri right there on the floor. Yuuri screamed. Oh god, this was what he needed. Phichit went wild, fucking with shaky thrusts. His breath came hard and fast past his lips. 

His fingers clutched at Yuuri’s hips, dark against the milky skin of Yuuri’s thighs, his cock flushed with blood and hard. He was smaller than Victor, and it didn’t have the same feeling as Victor carving him open, but the curve of the length dragged so sweet along Yuuri’s nerves. 

Yuuri clawed at Phichit’s back. He needed Phichit closer, needed him all around him and inside him. 

“Holy shit, holy shit,” Phichit panted. His eyes were screwed shut. His head fell back in bliss as he fucked into Yuuri’s body. “Ah- fuck-” His hips sputtered. Yuuri could feel the first pulse of come spill inside him. His body trembled as it painted his walls. He stalled out, but Yuuri was crying.

More. He needed more. It wasn’t enough, not even close. Phichit’s release in him was like a single one of Victor’s kisses, barely a taste, just a hint of the good stuff Yuuri needed like a drug hit. 

“More, Phichit-” Yuuri choked. He tightened his legs, not pulling off but twisting his body so he was as deep inside Phichit as possible. They rolled again, and Yuuri straddled Phichit, using the new position to push himself up until he had only the head of Phichit’s cock inside him. “Please, more- need more-”

He dropped and ground his ass against the base of Phichit’s cock. Phichit’s face spasmed with oversensitivity. He was soft. It was wrong.

Yuuri could see the threads and how they connected. He gasped, a single breath, a single touch, and the threads shimmered and shifted. He felt Phichit’s cock fill and stiffen. Phichit groaned at the feeling, his nails digging into Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri bottomed out and rose off again, fucking himself on Phichit’s cock. He let his hand go wild over his own cock, stroking and jerking and touching until the pleasure grew to be too much. 

Phichit was making the most amazing sounds beneath him. He was gone with the sensations and feelings Yuuri pushed into him. When Yuuri came, Phichit came too. A second flood of cum helped, spilling down his ass and over Phichit’s thighs, but it still wasn’t enough.

Yuuri braced his hands on Phichit’s shoulders and breathed again, mimicking that first time. Phichit whined as he stiffened again. “Oh fuck- Yuuri- I can’t- hurts-”

“Please,” Yuuri gasped. He rocked his hips. Hands caught him, pulling him up and off Phichit, and he cried out as the cock fully left his body. He was suspended in the air. His gaping hole twitched, dripping Phichit’s release. He needed something inside him or he was going to die-

“Yuuri,” Victor said. His voice was stern. Yuuri scrabbled for contact. His fingers found Victor’s shirt, his nose found Victor’s neck, and he breathed deeply. His cock hurt, but rubbing it against Victor’s erection took a hint of the edge off. 

He could see Victor’s threads, too. They weren’t the same as Phichit’s. They weren’t bright and glittering, but still so beautiful. The shimmer was more subtle, the color a softer pink and warmer purple. Hints of platinum and gold wove through. Yuuri willed them, too, mindless in his lust, and they shifted slightly. 

Victor tossed Yuuri bodily onto the bed. Yuuri writhed, trying to pull himself up and off. He made it to his feet, grabbing Victor by the shirt. His legs were shaking. “Fuck me,” he moaned. “Oh my god, fuck me, right now, I swear to god you put your cock inside me right now or I’m going to-”

Yuuri’s back hit the wall. He hissed in delight as Victor ground his hips against Yuuri’s dripping cock. Clothing shimmered and disappeared. Victor’s grip turned almost bruising as he grabbed Yuuri’s legs and lifted, until Yuuri was suspended between the wall and Victor. 

He felt the head of Victor’s cock press against him and pop inside. Yuuri’s head slammed against the wall from the force of his moan. His body jerked. It was like being electrocuted, every nerve in his body alight as Victor fucked him into the wall. 

It was fast and hard, less than a minute before Yuuri was coming over himself, and Victor was coming inside him.

The energy flooded him through, molten in his veins. He made weak sounds as the last traces of his orgasm pulsed through him. It lingered, a heady buzz as he tried to come back to himself. 

Yuuri was still pressed against the wall. As his senses slowly returned, he pried each finger one by one from Victor’s shoulders. 

Phichit was still on the floor, breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as he caught his breath. 

“Let me down,” Yuuri rasped. His legs were shaky. He almost collapsed, but he stumbled to where Phichit was laying. Phichit blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Phichit, are you okay? I’m so sorry, oh my god, Phichit-” Yuuri whipped his head to where Victor was. “Is he going to be okay?”

“A little dazed for the next day or so, but he’s okay. I got here in time,” Victor said. He was breathing hard, too. 

“Where were you?” Yuuri said. “I tried to wait, but you didn’t show up, and I just- I couldn’t- I tried- I’m not strong enough, Victor-”  His chest hurt to admit it. His eyes burned. Something hot and wet leaked down his cheeks. 

Phichit was never supposed to be dragged into this. But worse than any incubus hurting him, it had been Yuuri himself. 

Victor looked away. His cheekbones were curiously red. Yuuri followed his eyes and saw a half-crushed bouquet of blue roses laying on the floor. 

“I was… trying to find ways to court you,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

Yuuri blinked. 

“C-court?” he said, unsure he was hearing right. “Like… date? Why?”

The movies. The shows. The glitter in Victor’s eyes when he watched the crazy things people did when they were in love. 

“I thought it might be… enjoyable,” Victor said. “I like spending time with you. I didn’t realize it was getting so hard for you to stay in control.”

Because Yuuri didn't want him to know. He didn't want Victor to see how badly he was failing at controlling himself. 

Why him? He already had fears about the answer. Did Victor just want Yuuri closer? Make it less likely for his food source to just disappear? Yuuri was convenient and close, a captive fledgeling who needed an incubus. 

Yuuri hated the feeling. 

Victor was smiling, but for once, Yuuri could see a vulnerability where there normally wasn't. Yuuri picked up the flowers and sat beside Phichit again, stroking his hair. 

“Are you okay?” he murmured. 

Phichit nodded. His eyes were closed, but his breath was mostly even now. “What happened?” he croaked. 

“Something happened,” Victor said. “You both lost control. A few days rest and you'll be back to normal.”

Phichit laughed tiredly. “It almost feels like I had sex with Yuuri. But that's crazy. I'd never- I wouldn't-”

“We did. I'm sorry. If you're mad at me, I understand-”

“I am… just a bit confused,” Phichit mumbled. He peeked his eyes open, but even that was too much for him. His cock was soft on his stomach, cum drying tacky on his skin where Yuuri's and Phichit’s mixed. “H-how did this- I don't know what came over me.”

“What was it like?” Victor asked. He handed Phichit a towel. “One second, you feel fine, and the next you don't? Uncontrollable desire?”

“I- yes,” Phichit said. He looked surprised. “Yeah. I can't explain it. My body got hot, and Yuuri felt cool and nice, and I- oh my god, I hope I didn't ruin anything between you two-”

“There's nothing between us-” Yuuri stammered at the same time Victor said, “Don't worry, you couldn't ruin it that easily.”

They were all talking at once, a cacophony of excuses until they tapered into silence. Victor blinked. “Can you tell Yuuri what you felt?”

“I- okay,” Phichit said. He looked confused. “It was… I guess like a pull?” He sat up. 

His breath was more even now, but he was holding his chest like it hurt. His legs were sprawled limply on the floor. He was slow to mop up the mess on his skin, moving like he was caught in slow motion. 

“A pull,” Phichit affirmed. “Like Yuuri was… I don't know… drawing me in- Not that I'm blaming Yuuri-”

“Oh but it is Yuuri’s fault,” Victor said, smiling, but it wasn’t a real smile. Yuuri’s face dropped. “Mine too. I taught Yuuri how to reach within. I didn't realize he would progress to pulling others this quickly..”

“Yuuri didn't- he couldn't-” Phichit stammered. 

“I can,” Yuuri said. Shame welled within his chest. “Phichit, have to tell you something. I- Victor, I can tell him, can't I?” 

Victor nodded. “Keep this a secret. But your friend can know. The cat is out of the bag already.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Ok. Phichit, have you ever heard of succubi?”

* * *

He took it well. 

Comparatively. 

To Phichit’s credit, he only laughed twice and only accused them of pranking him once. He took it a lot better than Yuuri had. 

“Ok,” he said by the end of it. “So you're both demons. You are demons, right?”

“Kind of?” Yuuri said. He glanced at Victor and poked him. “Victor. Show him your ah…” he paused. Perhaps Victor’s size changing dick was not the best proof. “Those horns?”

Victor flushed. “I- are you sure?”

“Why not?”

“They're intimidating, are they not?” Victor said. “Don't they scare you?”

“Not really,” Yuuri said. He glanced at Phichit, who was waiting eagerly with his phone ready. “No pictures, though, okay? This  _ is  _ a secret.”

“Awww Yuuri, when have I ever told a secret?”

“Last week,” Yuuri said flatly.

“You wound me,” Phichit said, though he put the phone away. He looked at Victor with a huge, expectant smile. “Alright, I’m ready to see horny Victor.”

Victor snorted. He rolled his shoulders. Color melted over his skin. Black lines rippled and painted his body in stark whorls, bold lines around his arms, up his chest, curling around his face and streaming up into massive black horns that curled back from his head. 

He was beautiful. 

It made his eyes bluer like this, the stark contrast of the black horns, the silver hair. He was like some kind of demon prince come to life, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs at half mast. 

He was looking at Yuuri.  

“I can feel your arousal,” he said to Yuuri, who flushed crimson. 

Yuuri threw a pillow at him. “Can we get dressed? Is this proof enough for you, Phichit?”

“This is so cool,” Phichit said. His hand was sliding back toward his phone, more of an instinctive reaction than anything else. Victor’s horns snapped back flat to his skull, and the black lines faded. “Can you do that at will?”

“It takes effort to hide,” Victor said with a shrug.

Phichit snapped his eyes over to Yuuri. “Do you look like that too?” He looked like Christmas had come early.

Yuuri looked at Victor, unsure of the answer. “He’s a fluxling,” Victor said. “He wouldn’t look like this unless he was a succubus or incubus.”

“Ok, good to know.” Phichit flopped back onto the floor. He made no move to cover himself, and neither did Victor, though Yuuri was pulling on a pair of boxer briefs off the floor. He glanced at the bouquet on the floor. “Victor has great taste. I’m really tired. I think I’m going to take a nap,” he said. 

He tried to sit up, and fell backward. 

Yuuri leaned over. “Do you need help?”

“I’m not proud. Gimme,” Phichit said, holding out his hands. Yuuri sighed and helped Phichit up, his own legs shaky. Between the two of them, they managed to get themselves upright, with Victor supporting them both with a little smile. 

“Come on, I’ll put him in bed, you both should rest after that,” Victor said. He deposited Yuuri in the bed and then helped Phichit out of the room, leaving him in his own bed. 

Victor stopped on the way back, stooping over to pick the crushed bouquet up in his hands. He scuffed his heel on the floor. The sheepishness looked alien on him. 

“It’s getting worse,” Victor said. “I didn’t realize it was getting so bad.”

“It’s not getting worse,” Yuuri said. He stared at the ceiling. “I just… I messed up. I was digging too deeply into things I shouldn’t, and Phichit caught me by surprise-”

“Damn it, Yuuri!” Victor said. He threw the flowers onto the desk. They looked sad there, half-crushed, their blue petals limp. “You are so-” he let out a deep breath, raking his fingers through his hair. “You are so stubborn. I have never met anyone as stubborn as you. Let me  _ help you _ .”

“I’m doing fine,” Yuuri said tartly. “What you’re doing is already more than enough. I need to be stronger. I need to keep practicing. I just need to make sure Phichit doesn’t get hurt again.”

“Phichit will be hurt again, if you don’t get what you need. This isn’t like a human starving to death, Yuuri. You won’t get sluggish and die. Your body will take control of you and you will hurt someone if you aren’t careful. Fluxlings aren’t incubi and succubi. They are creatures of raw instinct. They are too volatile. It isn’t your fault-”

“Like hell,” Yuuri spat. “This was my fault. Stop dismissing me like this. I can control it, I just need to work harder.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor said. The anger leeched out of him. He took a deep breath. “I’m not trying to dismiss you, Yuuri, I’m not trying to say that you can’t. This is more than just you and me. And… maybe I’m not the best at this yet, is all I wanted to say. I’m learning, too.” Yuuri stayed silent for a long time. 

Finally, he huffed and held out his arms. “Come here.” Victor knelt beside the bed, and Yuuri kissed Victor’s forehead. “You’re stupid,” he said. “But so am I. How do we protect Phichit from me? And are we sure he’s safe?”

“He’s perfectly safe right now. At the very least, he needs more than what you did to kill him. He’s young and virile. You’re stronger than you know, but it will still take more than that to do him in. Just keeping you fed is more than enough. We might have to step up what we do, just in case.”

Yuuri groaned. “And when exactly do we have time to have an extra round? In case you haven’t noticed, Victor, I spend a good chunk of the day at work.”

Victor grinned. “Quickie in the break room after lunch?”

Yuuri threw a pillow at him and laughed. 

It would be rough, but they could probably figure it out.

* * *

 

Yuuri could feel another incubi arrive. He couldn’t explain how, exactly. It was a shudder in the air, like the threads inside everything were thrown off. His body ached the way it did when Yuuri lingered near Victor.

There was a knock at the door. 

Yuuri looked through the peephole, finding a glowering blond head staring up at him. The face was familiar, but it took three more solid bangs at the door for Yuuri to place it. 

“Oi, I know Victor is here!” he yelled through the door. 

Yuuri sighed and pulled the door open. Victor smiled widely. “Hello, Yurio! Imagine seeing you here!”

“Of course I’m here you idiot, you refuse to come back. I’m not getting yelled at for losing you again.”

“Well, I’ll be staying with Yuuri for a while longer, so if you want to find yourself an apartment, feel free,” Victor said breezily. He latched himself onto Yuuri like an octopus. Yuuri pushed Victor off with a roll of his eyes. 

“What do you mean, Victor won’t come back with you? Is he supposed to be somewhere?”  Yuuri asked.

“None of your business,” Yurio huffed. He flopped on the couch. “I’m not going anywhere until you come back with me.”

Yuuri tapped his chin. “We don’t have any beds to spare, but you can stay on the couch if you like.”

“I will,” Yurio said. He didn’t take his eyes off the TV, which was currently on the nature documentary it had ended up on when Yuuri was surfing for something to watch. A tiger was prowling through the jungles, and a narrator was setting the scene for it to pounce. 

Victor stood and gestured for Yuuri to follow him to the bedroom. Yuuri did so, curious. “You know he’s just here for you,” Victor said.

“He said he was here for you.” Yuuri glanced toward the closed door. He heard the TV volume turn up a bit. So Yurio liked nature documentaries. 

“He’s a young incubus. He likes the city, but he likes how you smell more. He could stay anywhere in this city and watch me. He’s only here for you. It’s a cute little puppy crush. He’s harmless, so you don’t have to worry about Phichit.”

“You’re sure?” Yuuri asked. 

“Positive. He’s sweet as a lamb once you get to know him.”

Yuuri snorted. “I’m sure.”

“He’ll also help keep other incubi away. It was smart to let him stay here. The scent of two incubi will keep others away more effectively than one will.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Yuuri said dryly. “He’s a child, Victor, he shouldn’t be on the streets.”

Victor shrugged. “He’s old enough among our kind. He’s older than you are, anyway.”

Yuuri blinked, but Victor was already laughing breezily, walking back out to bother Yurio. Older than Yuuri? Then how old was Victor?

Phichit barely blinked at the new mooch taking up space on their couch. “If we have another boarder, I vote that he’s the one in charge of taking out the trash.” 

“Done,” Yurio said. He never tore his eyes away from the screen. 

Yurio was a surprisingly capable houseguest when he felt like it. He bristled at the edges and he was far too interested in lounging around the house for Victor and Yuuri to have much in the way of real privacy, but he did whatever chores Phichit assigned him without complaint, and he was very interested in helping Yuuri develop his abilities. 

His approach was more centered around “force it until it has no choice but to do as you say,” which resulted in powerful effects, but with a great deal of struggle. Victor snorted every time Yurio used his powers. 

Yuuri kept working, kept struggling, and making very slow, unsteady progress on his own. 

“What would help you the most?” Victor asked. “Are you distracted?”

Yuuri refused to admit that Victor himself was highly distracting, and Yurio and Phichit and everyone else in the city with a dick. It made Yuuri’s skin crawl, how badly he needed sex. He couldn’t curb his desire for ten minutes to focus on his powers.

He could barely focus at work when everyone in a five mile radius made Yuuri want to spread his legs and beg for cock like a pathetic whore. It was all he could do to put his head down and focus on his tasks and head home at night to Victor’s arms. 

“Kiss me?” he asked. And Victor gave him a taste of what Yuuri needed most, a slow trickle down his throat that gave him just enough to take the worst of the edge off. Yuuri was slow to pull away. “Maybe… could you take Yurio out of the house for a little while? I might find it easier to focus if I had a few minutes of silence.”

“Of course,” Victor said. “We’ll be right down the street. Give me a call if anything happens.” Finally finding himself with a moment of silence and the edge taken off, Yuuri closed his eyes and let himself focus. 

Again and again, the threads slipped through his fingers like they were grains of sand he just couldn’t grasp. 

Another set of threads appeared, but they were concrete, resolute, and they didn’t waver as they suddenly appeared before Yuuri. He snapped his eyes open.

A dark eyed man was leaning in close.

His skin was pale, eyes serious and hooded, and he was dressed abysmally. The colors clashed terribly. Yuuri scrambled back, almost upsetting the sofa in his shock. “Who are you?”

He could smell something subtle on the air. It reminded him of Victor, of Yurio, but different somehow. It didn’t have the same pull to it, and Yuuri found himself surprisingly at ease beside it, like the world was sharpening and focusing. It dampened the other scents, made them less present. 

“Call me Seung Gil,” the man said. 

“You’re a succubus,” Yuuri gathered. The man nodded. Yuuri’s eyes rounded in shock. All the incubi he'd met, but this was the first succubus he'd seen. He had so many questions. 

Phichit whistled as he walked past. “Wow, who’s your friend with the nice butt?”

“You two can catch up later,” Yuuri said, dragging Seung Gil to his room. “And you, don’t kill my friend. Why are you here?”

“I was curious. Everyone wants to know about the fluxling that Nikiforov is hoarding to himself. You’re a priceless commodity.”

“Commodity,” Yuuri scoffed. He paused. “What do you mean, commodity?”

“As long as you’re a fluxling, Victor will keep you to himself. You’re a treasure.  A rarity. Succubi aren’t anything remarkable, incubi rarely pay us mind. They’d much rather have something as priceless as yourself.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Yuuri ground out. “I’m not a treasure. I work in accounts receivable and have a dance minor.”

“You’re a fluxling,” Seung Gil corrected with a scowl. “An ideal slave for an incubus. That makes you special. That makes him and every other incubus in this world want you. I saw you practicing your powers. That’s good. It may make things easier for you if you can control them. At least it could give you some defense. Incubi have been sniffing all over this city like dogs trying to find you. Pain in my ass.”

Yuuri was stunned. He choked on his words, trying to find the right ones. “I don’t want to be like that! I don’t- I just… I just want to be just Yuuri.”

“It would be nice,” Seung Gil agreed. “Victor would likely leave you alone if you became a succubus. The blond one, too. Incubi only like fluxlings for one reason. But you can’t change that. Only an incubus can change a fluxling into a succubus, and you would have to find one willing to convert you.”

“But-” Yuuri murmured. His chest ached. The world shivered, and then Victor was there, pushing the door open.

“What are you doing here?” Victor said. His tone was icy. 

“Satisfying my curiosity,” Seung gil said. “It’s satisfied now, so I’m leaving.” He pushed past Victor, and Victor watched him go with a tight expression. 

“Is it true?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice. 

“Is what true?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri scoffed, shaking his head. “I should have known. It makes sense now, you know. I thought it was one thing with Yurio here for all that, he’s just a kid, no matter what you say. But you too? All this, asking me out, me needing to fuck you multiple times a day, you’re just using me. Manipulating me into needing you, relying on you because of what I am, right? What you made me?”

“I didn’t make you anything, Yuuri. You would have become this the first time you had sex, regardless of who you had it with. It was always meant to be like this. Yuuri, please, I’m not manipulating you-”

“You’re manipulating Phichit into liking you!” Yuuri had seen the occasional wisps of command, the subtle influence Victor had over him. Phichit had accepted everything with just a hint of too much readiness. 

Victor didn’t deny it. “That’s different,” he said quickly. “He’s your friend, I just want him to trust me-”

“Why? So you can keep me as your slave?” Yuuri interrupted.

Victor drew up short. “Who said that?”

“No one,” Yuuri said.

“It was that succubus, wasn’t it?” 

Yuuri shut his mouth tight. His blood was boiling and he couldn’t keep the anger from spilling out. It had been simmering low for weeks, like a petty annoyance nagging in the back of his mind. He had ignored it for too long, content to focus on Victor’s smile and the gorgeous bouquets he brought home. 

“You can’t even give me a straight answer about anything I ask you. Every time I have a question, you give me half of the answer and ‘forget’ the rest,” Yuuri said bitterly.

“Of course I can give you a straight answer! I would do anything for you, Yuuri, you have to see-”

“Well,” Yuuri broke in. “If that’s true, then let’s finish this, once and for all.” Victor froze, blinking. “If you would do anything, then make me a succubus. I don’t care what I have to do, or what it takes. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep risking people I love. I can’t be dependant on you every second of the day. It’s killing me inside and out.”

Victor’s head dropped. “Are you sure you want this life?” he asked. His voice was strangely rough. His eyes slid up, eerily shiny as they studied Yuuri’s face. 

“If it ends this? Yes,” Yuuri breathed. 

“You’ll watch everything you love pass you by, your loved ones fade, your family disappear? You’ll leave your life behind? You’ll outlive them all.” 

Yuuri hesitated. But it was too late to turn back now, too late to second guess. Yuuri stared at him, daring him to back down. “You just don't want to do it, do you?”

Victor looked broken. Iridescent, a single diamond-like tear slid down his cheek, then another. He nodded. Tears spilled down his cheeks silently. 

“If that's what you want. As you wish, Yuuri. I'll make preparations for you. Ask for two weeks off from your mortal job, if you wish to return to it when the process is finished.”

“Two weeks?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded. The tears slowed. He wiped them away, blinking them away quickly enough. 

“Two weeks,” he confirmed. “And I'll need to gather some things. Your sexual energy should be enough to sustain me for two weeks, but your mortal body will require some preparation before the event. It will be painful. I can't guarantee you'll make it. You must be made aware of this. I'll do everything in my power to get you through, but mistakes can happen.”

“I'm ready,” Yuuri said. “And after this, it's over.”


End file.
